


come into my office and take off your pants

by royaletofu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaletofu/pseuds/royaletofu
Summary: In which Luhan is the doctor Minseok is scheduled to for a surprise prostate examination.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an old prompt on exopromptmeme on Livejournal.

Inspired by a classic reddit story: 

<https://www.reddit.com/r/sex/comments/17c8oa/i_23m_just_discovered_prostate_stimulation_and_i/>

 

_ Warnings : slight dub-con? Kind of? Finger up an ass of course  _

\---------------------

 

 

The insurance worker first arrives at the office of his primary care physician, and as soon as he entered, he always dreads to what comes forth. First, a greasy looking girl at the counter gnawing at her cheap ink pen greets him. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here at work. After coming to this office so often, Minseok started to get used to her attitude. And when she handed him the clipboard and the pen she grinded into her teeth as usual, she made no eye contact at all and just stared at her phone. Is all of  that even allowed?

 

It was evidently his cue to sit down. Coldness seeps into the bottoms of his socked feet, despite his thick sneakers. He can’t even lean back into his cushioned seat properly. Sure it is comfy, but not near comfy enough to make him shake off his uneasiness. The sound of various muffled voices are echoing back behind the other side of the wooden door, calm, collected, and trained. Names are called out and his left leg tremors, foot tapping against the luxury vinyl tile. It makes him look rather impatient, but in reality, he’s ready to bolt out of the office and shove his keys into the ignition of his car. 

 

If there was one thing that Minseok cannot relax in, it’s doctor offices. He hates them with the burning passion.

 

Even as a young child, he would bawl his eyes out and cling onto his mother out of fear. The pristine white walls, metal devices, stern faces, and sharp medical tools freaked him out. Minseok’s least favorite part was drawing his blood, he almost fainted when he was 8, seeing the long needle burrowed into his skin and tubes getting filled with his  own body fluid. Three tubes is a lot, young Minseok screams internally.

 

However, he believes that he is slowly growing out of it, his annual physicals are becoming conventional, therefore, age should make you wiser. But nonetheless, he always gets so damn nervous. Fuck growing up, it doesn't work. He runs his fingers through his blonde locks.

 

His company tells him that he is due for his annual physical, so the worker makes a routine appointment for the morning. Working at an insurance company is far too convenient for Minseok, having free exams to get an early start on anything he may be induced to is a blessing even though his anxiety rudely gets in way. 

 

He felt like it’s been hours since he sat down, mostly scanning the greeting area like he always does, noticing new things each visit. He saw this time that that one picture was slightly crooked, and the aged carpet had highway miles on it. 

 

There’s a call of his name, but he doesn’t look up. He doesn’t want to look up, because he already knows what’s coming for him. 

 

Clamping on the arms of the chair, he pushes himself out and numbly walks over to the counter with his medical card in hand. He leans on counter as he waits for the chick to finish checking him in. A male medical assistant opens the door next to and peers out into the waiting room, he calls out, “Kim Minseok?“ 

 

The shorter male gives him a bewildered look. “Yes?” he manages to reply. 

 

“Looks like your primary physician is unavailable today, so another Medical physician in the same department will see you.”

 

The insurance worker hesitantly nods. This has only occurred once in his past physicals, but that visit wasn’t too bad. His usual physician, Dr. Kyeong, is an elderly, kind man that occasionally makes useless small-talk, but he has made Minseok comfortable throughout his years. The last time he had a different physician was with an older, wrinkling woman, but it went by very quickly enough to not make him panic and miss pissing in the cup.  

 

After getting his height and weight in the hallway, the male writes it down in his clipboard. When the assistant gestures for Minseok to enter the room, he makes him sit in a plastic chair and continues wrapping the cuff around his upper arm to record his blood pressure. After he finishes, he leads him into another room-- a room he doesn’t recognize, of fucking course---  telling him to have a seat and wait for his physician. The assistant opens the door again, proceeding to leave. “His name is Dr. Han, he will be arriving shortly and will be able take care of the usual stuff and ask you some questions.” 

 

Once it heavily shuts, Minseok starts to panic. He walks over to wash his hands due to the sheen layer sweat accumulating over him. Drying his palms, he notices that the box of gloves with the size marked as ‘L’ was running low. He then tries to have a seat in one of the bed in an attempt to at least look complacent or presentable. It’s nothing serious, really. It’s just that today doesn’t feel like a good day, or that perhaps something will go horrendously wrong. When he looks around the whole room, he makes sure that there are no sharp objects hanging around him or any needles on the table. Much to his relief, he only sees that there is a sink, trash can, a computer, a clipboard, and other sanitizing gear.

 

He was thinking far too much that he was unable to notice the door opening. It’s a slightly taller man with a white coat that waltzes in, he is slender, but also had some width to his shoulders so it makes him appear more larger in stature. He is  gorgeous. 

 

And Minseok hardly ever calls a man gorgeous. Snapping out of his reverie, he turns his head to look at the doctor straight in the face with something that feels like a rock is lodged in his throat. 

 

Minseok starts to question the credibility of this office because holy shit, this doctor looks incredibly young-- how is he even working here? What if he stabs the insurance worker in eye with a needle on accident? Multiple scenarios and thoughts run through Minseok’s head as he takes in the appearance of the so-called physician. His hair is black, but it’s clean-cut and it loosely frames his small face. Minseok could swear that he could almost see sparkles in his eyes or it could be just the luminescence in the room itself. 

 

He is willing to admit is that this guy is really handsome. Minseok is used to being accompanied by the elderly, those with thin skin, brittle bones, and crooked backs. It’s a foreign experience, he is almost intimidated by how good-looking his substitute physician is. 

 

After the man entered the room, the insurance worker stood to greet him, extending an unsteady arm out to shake hands out of good manners. Dr. Han’s grip was much more stronger than Minseok imagined. Despite his frail features, his hands were calloused and wiry, but also quite slim. The shorter male tries to ignore the intense stares that the physician directs towards him. 

 

The black-haired man gives him a polite smile, “Hello Mr. Kim.” There’s no way this guy could be any older than twenty. He smiles warmly down at Minseok. “Pleased to meet you. Is it appropriate for me to call you Minseok?”

 

He does mind, actually. Especially since Minseok  could be his senior by a lot. Instead, the insurance worker reciprocates with a nervous smile and an attentive nod in reply. Today, he’s just not in the mood for small talk, he wants to get this over with. 

 

“Alright, let’s get started, shall we? Why don’t you have a seat up on the table, and we’ll take a look,” he said.  He got his stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck, placing it into his ears.  “Sit up straight and listen to my further instructions, I’m going to listen to your breathing.”  He held Minseok’s shoulder as he pressed the cold metal stethoscope to the smaller man’s chest. Luckily, he keeps his shirt on. He prays that the doctor can’t notice his uneasiness. “Take a deep breath.” He moved the stethoscope lower. “Another deep breath.” He moved it lower still, until it was pressing into the soft flesh of his clothed, lower abdomen. “Once more,” he said. “Okay, you’re doing great.”

 

So far so good, Minseok thinks. Next he checked his ears and eyes, bringing his face close to the insurance worker’s as he peered into them, his deep breathing audible. Having his heart beating faster wasn’t something he planned for, his fleeting touches felt hot, and the heat lingered. Dr. Han continues with the usual testing; pressing into his stomach and abdomen, vital signs, and standard lab tests for diabetes and cholesterol levels.

 

As he stares down at his clipboard, he asks a series of questions and the Korean male answers like normal. He then asks how old the insurance worker as he continues writing. Minseok sits up and frowns. He replies that he will be twenty-eight this year.

 

“Perfect!” Dr. Han chirps, he looks up from his papers, grinning thoughtfully at the other man. “It’s time do a prostate exam!”

 

Minseok tries to hold in a shriek and a  what the fuck is going on . Instead, it comes out as strangled gurgle. 

 

This was not the shit he was expecting at all. He wishes for all of this to be joke or prank, because that kind of smile the doctor is giving him is not reassuring at all and he feels violated already. “Whoa, whoa! Wait, I thought men usually get that when they are over forty or something? I’m just here for my physical, doc. My primary physician has never done a DRE before!” 

 

Dr. Han chuckles like plenty have men has said this before, which is definitely not a good sign to escape out of this. He says, "Well, problems with the prostate usually occur after 50, so we start checking for problems early..." Proceeding to put on his gloves, Minseok notices that he had long fingers with huge knuckles and he starts to sweat profusely again, trying to tune the taller male’s voice completely. “... should get an early start on anything you may be predisposed to, so it is recommended to get these screenings every four years--”

 

The Korean man’s whole frame starts to stiffen, “oh god no.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll go by like a breeze, trust me.”  Minseok winces at the snap of his rubber gloves, doubts still in hand. Dr. Han’s eyes look like they are twinkling, peering deep into his soul from the bottom up. “Since this a rectal exam, I’ll need you to undress your bottoms.”

 

The shorter man feels like vomiting, he knew that something would go terribly wrong today, he should have trusted his own gut. He tries to stall by talking to the physician, “uh, wait. What position works best for you doc?”

 

Dr. Hand thinks carefully for a moment, “Oh, hm. Normally, you could just stand at the edge of the table and put your chest and arms on the table, bending forward for me. It is the most comfortable and frequently used stance. However, that position makes it difficult to search for the prostate due to the angle.”

 

Minseok frowns at the thought of having this guy’s finger up his ass for a long time. He imagines the doctor wriggling his finger in him and having the insurance worker shift around to find the damn prostate, possibly doing all of the work for him. He just wants this done as soon as possible and go home for fuck’s sake. He tries not to sound annoyed. 

 

“Well, what’s quicker?”

 

Dr. Han gives the Korean man a polite smile, putting down one his clipboards. “One would be going on your hands and knees on this bed right here, or lying flat on your back and folding your knees to your chest.”

 

The insurance worker’s face feels even hotter than before. Those positions would reveal his anus in its full glory, ass hanging around in the air, with the feeling of being absolutely  vulnerable. 

 

Minseok attempts to think very, very hard because he certainly does not want to regret his choice and throw a tantrum during the prodding. The first option would take far too long and would mostly likely feel agonizingly slow, but it is  also  less humiliating. It would look silly to see a grown man on all fours. However, the elbows down and knees bent would have perfect access and is incredibly doable. The last option sounds like far more exposure, but also unfamiliar. Like, everything is going to show. Balls, dick, and asshole. He blanches at the idea of being powerless lying down. Is this even a professional choice?

 

The Korean rubs at his face and releases out a hollow sigh, “I will do whatever’s fastest, Dr. Han.” 

 

“These positions depend on what I am looking for, so since we aren't doing a hernia check today I will have you laying down on the bed. Preferably with the knee to chest position.” Dr. Han says as he turns around, walking away from the other man, “it's not the most common method, but it is the quickest.” 

 

Toeing off his shoes, Minseok nods reluctantly and unbuckled his pants with shaky fingers. His trousers fall down and suddenly his bare legs are hit with cold air. He shortly feels abashed after looking down at his groin, because he wore his tight, white, cotton briefs today, of course. Out of all of the days, he groans quietly to himself. 

 

He lies back on the bed, legs shifting inward and shy. He tries to breath calmly through his nose as he waits, staring at the off-white popcorn ceiling. Doing as instructed, he hears the physician open a cabinet and then heard the sound of a plastic jar being screwed open. “I’ll be needing you to remove your underwear, unless you’d like me to do it for you,” the doctor jokes. 

 

Minseok’s face scrunches out of embarrassment, he turns his head out of curiosity, only to see him scoop out a giant glob of vaseline from the container. He gulps and looks away. His limbs feel so stiff that he hardly moved an inch to take his briefs off.

 

Bracing himself, he prepares to ask him if he will tell when to take deep breath, but then, before he knows it, he quickly sees the doctor already at the end of the bed with a lubricated finger and a box of tissues. 

 

Clearly, it was his signal to lower his undergarments and show his man-jewels to the strange doctor. 

 

The physician’s expression darkens as Minseok slowly slides off his boy underpants past his buttocks, gliding down his pale thighs. They pool around his ankles as he tugs them away and placed them beside him. Cock and scrotum laid out. His face is almost ablaze as he folded his knees to his chest with the support of his arms, feeling exposed, laid bare, and defenseless. 

 

The taller male examines his hole with an unreadable expression, “alright, you may remain as you are and place your feet down, but please spread your legs,” 

 

The shorter male does so hesitantly. Dr. Han then sat down and wheeled his chair over to Minseok, spreading one cheek with his left hand and said "ok, deep breath in and hold it. Exhale." Upon the exhale he pressed the tip of his finger against his hole, gently massaging and smearing the lube onto the opening. The blond man keens at the touch, it feels so foreign and weird, but he doesn’t hate it quite yet, so he prepares himself for what comes next. Feeling self-conscience, he hides his face with arms as he bites down. It's better to not be aware of what's going on.

 

The black-haired man slid his appendage in, and it makes the Korean man sigh deeply. He is pushing against his constricting walls, feeling for his prostate and describing what it should feel like as he did so. Then began some extremely pleasant sensations in his soft penis. It’s nothing like anything he has felt before, the friction makes his own body heat up, his own cock stirring even though the doctor just has more than the tip of his appendage inside of him. He tries not to let out a groan, ashamed. 

 

Everything feels so hot, he peeks from his arms, but he can hardly look at the doctor directly, getting red in the face. He accidentally catches his eyes so he hastily looks down to break eye-contact, and he sees his finger entering. Which was a big mistake. 

 

Why the hell is he even looking at him? His belly coils at the idea of being watched. His hole feels so sensitive, unexplored, and the insurance worker whimpers, he  actually fucking whimpers.  The doctor can probably hear every noise he’s making in the silence of the office.

 

Please  find the damn prostrate already.

 

Despite the chilled room, he heats up immediately from the doctor’s gaze, perspiration building up on the back of his neck slightly. He just wants someone to pour ice cold water onto his entire body because he’s burning up.

 

Then Minseok felt some pressure as his finger travelled without hesitation much further inside him than he had ever thought or imagined. Minseok looks away and attempts again to ask him if he will tell when to take deep breath. The doctor doesn't say anything as he rams his long ass finger and knuckles right up where the sun doesn't shine and he gasps out loud. His skin felt super receptive, he felt every hair follicle in his scalp, and the pressure is building again. 

 

The sensation makes him feel so full, and god. Regret washes over him as he puts his arms down. 

 

He is semi-erect. All pre-cum galore, flushed pink against his stomach. 

 

Never in his life has he produced this much pre-cum and start dripping all over the place, not even during sex. To have this occur during the genital exam and really get wet with the DRE makes him flush in embarrassment, it’s all pooling on his belly. The pressure was enough to push out huge dollops of fluid from the tip of his penis, which surprised him to elicit a mumbled "oh shit” as it dribbled onto his inner thigh and down to the cleft of his ass. He felt smaller than before. This has got to be the worse thing to happen to anyone, Minseok thought in embarrassment.

 

It is not humanly possible to have this much ooze out of his purple-tipped cock, the Korean man starts to be concerned.

 

Dr. Han laughs like he’s discovered electricity, face terribly close to his bottom. “Don’t worry, this is very common during these exams.” 

 

Minseok thinks that this isn't very common at all. 

 

“Are you sure-” He was about to snap out a snarky remark, but suddenly the physician lazily pushes his finger in further and he lets out an inaudible whine instead, clenching his ass. It makes him ground his teeth and try to breathe through his nose just so the doctor can't see him panting, but he doesn't know if he can keep this act up because he might end up bucking his hips for more. 

 

“Minseok,” the doctor calls out, his voice coming out a bit husky and raw.  “I need you to loosen up your muscles here, I'm almost there.” 

 

Nodding, the shorter male tries to listen, but he feels so shockingly aroused and dizzy, his whole body tingles, blond locks matted and sticking to his forehead. His body is trembling a little bit, and his stomach is flexing, although it’s not obvious enough to notice visibly. Inhale and contract, exhale and relax, that alone feels remarkable. He is leaking even more now. Dr. Han spent more time feeling around before he actually reaches it.

 

When it hit,  when it fucking hit.

 

It feels like wave-- a wave after wave smashing over his groin and the rest of his body.

 

“Oh my god,” Minseok's clamps his hands over his mouth to muffle the high pitched moan that leaves his lips, quite loudly, and it resonates throughout the whole room, because all of the sudden, multiple of volleys of semen shoots out of his twitching, soft cock. He was so close to screaming. Tremors flow throughout his frame, shocked as spurts of warm cum land on his own chin, lips, and clothed chest. 

 

When it was all over, he was still quivering, muzzling gasps for air with the burning need to touch his body, his cock,  a nipple, or something ! He stops himself once his head collapses and his half-lidded eyes fall onto the doctor that was staring at him with an ambiguous look, finger still inside. It was so wet down there because the doctor used copious amounts of lube to make it less uncomfortable. It sure as hell worked.

 

Dr. Han looks terribly affected by the way Minseok writhed and contorted, stifling his whimpers, walls unconsciously fluttering against the finger from the intense stimulation. 

 

The exam itself was roughly around a minute, but to insurance worker it felt like it was ten, or perhaps the longest minute in his life. 

 

He eventually calmed down more, and when he finished, the doctor slowly slid his finger out of him. Minseok hates to admit he disliked the feeling of emptiness in his backside. He sits up, in awe of what just happened. He just ejaculated all over himself in front of his doctor and winces because there’s an unpleasant moist feeling down there.

 

The physician quickly removes his gloves and doesn’t look at the Korean man in eye as he wheels his chair to his desk and scribbles a few things on Minseok’s papers. With a strained voice, he comments that he did very well. The insurance worker felt very violated with those simple words.

 

Minseok was given the obligatory tissue to clean up the lube, surgical and otherwise, and was told that his prostate was small and smooth -- the best, affirming news there could be, but in all honesty, he’s stunned by everything. 

 

It was intense, beyond intense. 

 

He tries to put his underwear and pants back on, but his legs are shaking with exhaustion, it took him a couple of minutes to regain his composure and clean everything. It was difficult not to cringe at the cum stains on his shirt. He stands up, limbs wobbly, cheeks rosy. Staring at the window to kill time oddly helps.

 

“Well now,” he said, still not looking at Minseok. He appears to be a little bit elated and shaken by sudden turn of events as well, “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah, ” The insurance worker managed to croak.

 

Completing the charts, he finally looks at Minseok properly with a tight lipped smile; the doctor’s face is little bit red and his pupils almost seem dilated. He probably terrified the young doctor with how much of a weirdo he was, probably thinking that Minseok was an alien that is full of a shit ton of semen. 

 

Wide-eyed, Minseok blurts, “Look, I don’t know what happened, I’m so sorry--”

 

Dr. Han interrupts him by placing a gentle hand to his shoulder, the insurance worker instinctively looks at  those hands , those horrible, veiny hands that turned him into a lewd mess, “Don’t worry about it.” He coughs awkwardly and instructed the shorter male to give the form to the slimy lady at the front desk. 

 

There was definitely no vacillation to leave, the insurance worker quickly left without a pause, he felt so embarrassed. Minseok came out with a different spring in his step, but quickly straightened up and handed in the forms. The lubricant makes him walk funny, trying to adjust to it moving around inside of him. 

 

He hates it so much-- he hates the slickness because it’s stirring something in his lower abdomen, something that can evolve into much more. Shutting his eyes and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he does his best to forget the incident, but all he can see painting on the inside of his eyelids was the dark expressions that Dr. Han had as he penetrated him with his appendage.

 

He remembers it so vividly-- just the possibility of unintentionally making the doctor aroused makes him wanton and flustered. His whole face and chest is probably blushing right now. The gazes that he gave made Minseok feel a little dirty. The urges of wanting to see the physician again(for non-medical reasons, unfortunately) was terribly strong, but he's never ever felt this way towards a man. A strange one at that. The aching, burning sensation below him refuses to go away, the feeling of wanting to be filled to the brim and cum all over again, it makes him so angry. What has he done to him? He could dig a hole right now and bury himself under it-- he feels like everyone knows, they all  know  what could have possibly happened in there, that bastard could just tell every worker in that office if he wanted to. Minseok’s stomach curls at the thought.

 

The shorter man just wants to go home, take a cold shower, and stare into the sunset in his soft recliner chair. 

 

The bitch at the front desk decided to make small talk, but he was absolutely having  none of it. 

  
  
  
 

\----

  
  
 

Forgive me if I did disappoint you, this is the first time I wrote something a lil’ sexual /cries/

There may be possible errors because my sister is the shittiest proofreader 

I am also planning on making this either a two-shot or three chapters instead! Thank you for subscribing ;;;

Twitter:  [ @stankmushroom ](https://twitter.com/stankmushroom)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. two

Warnings: masturbation, slightly older Luhan(why not), quickly proof-read

\-----------------

 

 

They say that forgetting is the best medicine.

 

Does it even exist? Where is this medicine? Does it come in pill form, the insurance worker asks himself. To forget is what humans do best after all. People's’ brains deliberately make them forget things so they don’t go mad.

 

Unfortunately, under these circumstances, he’s brimming with insanity.

 

When Minseok goes to the cafe to drink his morning coffee and snack on his favorite croissants, he stares at a barista’s hands.

 

When Minseok picks up packages, he stares at the mail-man’s hands.

 

When Minseok goes to work, he stares at his male co-workers’ hands.

 

When he talks to his boss’s secretary, he stares at her hands, frowning at how short they look-- far too bony and gaunt for his liking. Her nails had the appearance of claws despite being on the computer all day, he doesn’t understand how she still works properly. They looked like they would get sore within five minutes of labor, so brittle and thin.

 

When he has a meeting with the branch manager, he stares at his hands,  hard . Distracted entirely, muting out bits and pieces of whatever important shit he was saying, because fuck. Those hands. The urge to laugh was very challenging to suppress, so instead, he bites onto his bottom lip and nods impulsively.

 

The guy's fingernails were cut slightly shorter than his fingertips, ragged and sloppy. He notes those protruding veins, callouses, and heavy-set fingers, blanching by the sight of his grisly appendages.

 

Images of Dr. Han’s smooth looking hands being exposed after he had pulled off his slick latex gloves flashes into his mind. Furrowing his brows, he pats down the heat blooming on his cheeks. The timing of his thoughts makes him frustrated, gathering all the strength to look as normal as possible. His branch manager squints at him, but doesn’t say anything. As they finish, they shake hands and Minseok left to continue on with the rest of his work. It’s hard to resist the urge to loosen his tie and undo the first button of his dress shirt.

 

“Hey Minseok.” A familiar face pops into his cubicle, crinkled eyes and mischievous grin. “How was your physical? You spreading any diseases in here?”

 

A frown marred his face for a brief moment before turning to the intruder, he certainly is not in the mood. The man is an insurance broker, so Minseok is quite unsure as to why the guy was in his department in the first place. Dislike is too much of a strong word, but Minseok does get often charmed. They are acquaintances through mutuals, although he isn’t close enough to have drinks with or at least hang out with outside of work. The brunette has the tendency to be very nonchalant and teasing, and those are qualities he isn’t too fond of.  

 

“Who told you I had a physical,” it comes out more as a challenge rather than inquiry, “Did the boss tell you that?”

 

Baekhyun gives the shorter male a sleepy smile. Hands latching onto his shoulders, he decides not to answer his question, “Aw, don’t be so irritable,” Minseok turns his head to grimace, he notices that his hands are really feminine. Skinny and soft, but somehow not exactly his type of ideal hands. “Did you get poked in the ass or something?”

 

“What?” The blond-haired male freezes, more awake and alarmed than ever. He mentally slaps himself for thinking about hands again, he must be really sick. Baekhyun’s lip twist in curiousity and it creeps him out. The bastard knows what’s up and he’s definitely going to pry.

 

“Aha,” Baekhyun grins. Leaning forward with interest, he implores, “You just had your DRE done, didn’t you,” The brunette looks terribly smug much to his annoyance, stating his words like they were fact.

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong either way.

 

“No--” Baekhyun throws a dirty leer. “...Okay yeah, alright. I did.” Minseok confesses wistfully, he breathes out a sigh absorbing the finality of his situation.

 

There was a final roll of the other man’s eyes and that was spark of the situation, Baekhyun settling back down into a relaxed position again, “Can’t fool me, pal. You looked like you were about to urinate yourself.”

 

Minseok’s lip contort to scowl, causing the insurance broker to put up his hands up in the air defensively. 

 

“ Was not. ”

 

“Hey, I’ve got no beef, everyone has to get it done eventually.”  

 

Baekhyun casually props himself against his coworker’s shoulders, letting himself ponder when Minseok doesn’t say anything. “Haven’t you heard that our anuses have thousands of nerve endings that respond to stimulation?”

 

Trying to seem perfectly normal, trying to ignore the heavy, dull, twisting sensation in his abdomen, he pushed the brunette's hand away. Clearing his throat a little, the insurance worker cocks his eye and mutters, “Excuse m-- What do you know? Have you ever had one of those before?”

 

“No,” the slightly taller male laughs, “Not yet, but I’ve seen heard crazy stories.” The insurance worker stays quiet as a response, palms getting gradually damp. “Got any crazy stories?”

 

Minseok’s lips curve into to a smile that does not quite reach his eyes, but he doesn’t hesitate to blurt out a white lie.

 

“Nope. Nothing drastic, just uncomfortable prodding, but it was over before I knew it.”

 

What happens in the examination room, stays in the examination room.

 

Or so he thought.

 

When he finally returned to the apartment he called home, there was a cumbersome weight piling on top of his shoulders, time had seemed to have flown at an excruciatingly slow rate, the day went by like it was there to give Minseok some sort of karma for his sinful, unusual thoughts. Sifting towards printed words, reading through emails, and paying attention to others at work advanced him in such a strenuous manner. It was just  too hard to focus when there are just so many hands and fingers that come into motion.

 

Sitting at a desk all day in the midst of a large room of others might’ve been a great place to start his career but it’s not ideal to continue till retirement. Perhaps age is getting the best of him. It’s just stress, building up and suffocating him

 

The living room is filled with silence after he shuts the door, nobody to greet him as he flicks the lights on.

 

Within a blink of an eye he sheds of his work attire and showers just to complete his hygienic routine in order to rejoice with the tangles of his sheets. Collapsing in his bed, he lets out a sighs and turns over, flat on his back in attempt to fall asleep. He is so tired, but he doesn’t go into slumber right away as much as he would have liked.

 

Gawking at his ceiling, agonizing over the sheer shamblings of him rubbernecking at hands, his brain wants to revolt. He immediately shuts his eyes tightly so he can just pass out and wake til morning, continuing on with his work, his  life , effortlessly. If only it was that easy.

 

Pressing his lips together, the insurance agent shook his head and opened his eyes, staring back up. It’s been about two days since the DRE incident. He tries not to make it a big of a deal since it wasn’t the end of the world or anything. The attempt to throw the incident into a positive light was difficult, but it surely did reach it. Suddenly thinking about it begins to make him frustratingly embarrassed again.  He shouldn't be ashamed of his body, it was merely a one time thing-- something that shouldn’t happen ever again. Just thinking about it graphically urges him clench thighs together and squirm.

 

The most essential problem here, right now, is that the insurance worker has been  incredibly  pent up. The pitiful attempt to masturbate the night he had the exam was a disaster. He tried to get off thinking of women-- his past girlfriends, but it never felt enough. That night, he quickly removed his trousers and laid in bed to get rid of that touch, to promptly dismiss those reprehensible pleasures he had felt in the examination room and replace them with antecedent ones.

 

Sure, he came. However, it took much longer and it hardly felt  amazing, but he pats himself on the back for not losing his erection.  His first question was that, is it normal to have that sensation? Is he crazy or “broken"? Mainly wondering if it's normal to get that sensation when working in that area.

 

He has always regarded "bottoms" as an enigma. Minseok never understood. But the first time he felt intense prostate stimulation, he’s starting to get it. Nonetheless, he refuses to acknowledge or deem himself as a bottom.

 

He always thought he pretty well in touch with who he was, very comfortable in his own skin. Doubts have rushed into his head like a downpour. Glancing apprehensively at his alarm clock, he considers the amount of time he has left. It’s still too early to go to bed. Although he is very tired, he doesn’t have to leave to work at the crack of dawn in the morning so he just throws all of his qualms out the window.

 

He was sitting up, laying back on the wall and doing the initial exercises, relaxing for a while to get in the mood. Getting this motivated is fleeting and quick, body shivering and repulsed at the same time by the fact that he needs this, like really needs it.

 

He pulls down his boxers till they reached mid-thigh with lubricant ready in hand. Nervous, Minseok licked his lips. Swallowing thickly.  

 

Felt his heart flutter anxiously in his chest, slowly stroking lazily at his cock till it reached its hardness. After a while, he squeezes the head and a little pre-cum oozes at the tip, he continues smearing it with his hand to slick it up. He kept on jerking off, but it was underwhelming. By the time he got semi-erect, he felt like he was dying, and at the same time, he really needed to get off. But his own body rebelling is against him, resisting. He can’t just cum like this, it is lacking and weak, his cock is barely squeezing out a drop of precum. He continues to pump himself in an effort. Why isn't he completely hard yet?

 

He was scared and ashamed for what comes forth. The Korean man was kind of horrified, but was still unable to stop the temptation as he untucked his legs, spreading his thighs, exposing his hole.

 

And he guiltily thinks,  I’ve waited long enough.

 

His mind immediately betrays him as he envisions the doctor in his white coat without gloves, secretly wanting those wonderful hands to squeeze at his hips and thighs. Instinctively, he continues stroking, feeling his face burn up. Minseok did not entirely know why, but that man just clouds his mind like pollution, but just the thought of him looking at his pink, quivering hole was mortifying, yet ridiculously rousing for him; hardly anyone had ever looked at him in between his legs like that.

 

Reaching between his thighs with his unoccupied hand, he snakes it lower and lower. Sweats builds up near his temple as he places it near his rim, teasing. There was hesitance of pressing against at it, but it felt hot and taut. He quietly moaned in the breathy way as he presses harder, not yet delving inside. He knew that it isn’t going to be easy, the resistance almost convinces him to back out. This is going to be a terrible idea, shit is gonna hit the fan, this is like treading on thin ice. Minseok squeezes his eyes shut momentarily.

 

Fuck it, he might be dead next week or the next day.

 

Letting go of his cock, he scrambles around reaching over his nightstand to hastily pour more lube onto his fingers. He felt pitiful as his aim missed terribly and half of the bottle just ended up all over his shirt, but he was too senseless to care. He continued back to his previous position, forgetting his cock completely.

 

The appendage hovers over his entrance, fearful and attentive. He pushed harder at the rim, the tip of his finger sinking inside. It’s uncomfortable, but he’s still woozy with adrenaline. Trying to maintain his breathing, Minseok let it rest there. He can’t deny that he was definitely turned on at the idea at this point-- instead of being pathetically soft, his length was leaking all over itself.

 

He wants to be filled.

 

God, he needed it. Shivering, Minseok lays flat on his back, resting his head on his pillow. He concludes that he can’t turn back now, everything inside of him was pleading, excitement unhinged from the bygone intrusion. There was this unwanted heat scratching into his chest.

 

Minseok was sweating profusely, and there was an awful, knotted sensation in the pit of his stomach, his flushed penis was hard and heavy against his belly. All of it felt desperate, his body in a turbulent state of distress. Anxiety was creeping into his spine, but there was a heated urge to go in deeper. The Korean male’s legs were practically shaking.

 

He slowly let his finger slide inside, completely giving in to his compulsive desires.

 

The sweaty man threw his head back as a breathless gasp escaped his mouth. The sensation was still so foreign. The long digit stopped all the way in, only to start curling and massaging around his hot muscles. He couldn’t  find  it, the shorter male almost whines frustratedly, angry at himself because of his eagerness for release.

 

The lack of pressure is maddening, so he keeps going. He figured that it will take a long time for it to build, but for the love of god he has to keep going. Just mere languid and slow movements of his digit makes him keen, writhing slightly against the bedsheets.

 

The sensation of having something up his anus is simultaneously weird and exhilarating-- his hole is throbbing with need.

 

Rocking his pelvis in small vertical circles, shamelessly moving, he lets out a series of pants that causes his skin to color into a blooming pink.

 

He wants to come like this-- touching his own cock is nothing like what he’s feeling right now, it's like losing control of his body and mind. His body had never been this responsive before, these sensations are like discovering fire. Black hair and twinkling eyes pop up into his thoughts. The desire to have somebody else’s hands roaming around his stomach, grappling at his thighs and torso makes him ache so bad it's starting to actually be agonizing.

 

Not seeming to be enough for Minseok, he decides to carelessly add another finger, a high-pitched cry escapes his wet lips. The slow stretch felt surprisingly really good because all of the lube he dumbly poured all over himself earlier. It was easier to move, but he found himself torn between touching his cock or just riding fingers just to find release. All he could think about was how everything feels so hot ,  hot,  hot.

 

After awhile he starts sort of lose his mind, Minseok’s middle finger shot up deep inside of him. He rubbed at something that made him see white for flash second– and at first it felt strange, like he had to pee. It was like how Dr. Han did it, however, it wasn’t quite as wonderful and fervid. He begins attacking the spot as much as he can, frantically thrusting his middle finger harder. The sensation transcends to his shaft and spills throughout his balls and pelvic region and inner thighs, almost paralyzing him from the waist down. His mind is drowned in lust, totally lost.

 

It caused his whole body jerk, his abdomen convulsed instinctively. He kept massaging it, feeling intrepid and brave due to the arousal, but boy, he should have known it was gonna be a bad idea.

 

He sobs as he pounds at the prostate faster, ruthlessly, feeling big dollops of pre-cum ooze out of the tip of his cock. His hips unconsciously bucking in small movements to meet the thrusts of his two digits. The tip of his fingers gave him some sort of relief despite the fact that they were mostly inaccurate and sloppy. Tears of frustration were rolling down his face. It's like that tingly feeling you get when you have a really hard erection and haven't touched yourself for nearly a week.

 

Moving two fingers in and out of so quickly himself almost seems like a huge attack. There was radiating warmth coupled with a pressurized pleasure. It felt so good, so indescribably good.

 

This is horrible, Minseok thinks. Hate,  hate  it so much. Thoughts like these wander throughout his head as drool pools at the corner of his mouth, running down his chin. He is working his fingers on deeper, harder, and faster. Everything felt dirty. He tried suppressing his sheer will not to shove more fingers into his hole, ride onto those digits like a madman.

 

His stomach twitches, toes curling and uncurling. The insurance worker was unable to focus at anything all. Fighting for a breath, he realizes that he's still craving for something thicker. The small male starts gasping and groaning at those thoughts, legs beginning to briskly shake. The shorter man unyieldingly pumps his fingers into his ass, rigorously abusing his prostate with each hit.

 

This goes on for awhile, before it all washes over him, but from deep inside it slowly builds. The heat in his belly was growing and he was having a hard time breathing.

 

His walls would clench and unclench, making him into pliant chaos. By the third finger Minseok turning him into a blubbering mess,re-living in his mind the way the man had spread his buttcheek. He’s trying his best to bite down his cries as he arches his back against the bed, twisting a hand into his bedsheets.

 

In the inside, he wished for the doctor to touch him like this, ramming his long fingers into his ass like tomorrow, stretch it open till it’s reddened, soft, and fluttering, telling him  to take it all in  and that he was  made for his fingers, begging for it--

 

Before he knows it, everything turns white when he comes, an explosive orgasm with heavy streams of semen spurting out from his cock. He almost thought that he was having a seizure. The blonde was unable to realize that he was wailing so loudly, not caring about his neighbors whatsoever. His legs quivered with every long string of cum that made its way out of the head his penis and Minseok was keening.

 

His dick was completely spent. As in after it happens, he stuck there out of breath and trembling for at least a few minutes after he slips his digits out of him. Minseok’s entire body was covered in sweat and come, still catching in his breath.

 

The attempt to pull himself together was almost non-existent, his limbs were like jelly ready to spill. It was as if all of his energy had just been sucked out of his body and soul and instead, concentrated into a ridiculous orgasm that didn't even require touching himself.

 

As the deep heat of pleasure faded, Minseok began to realize what he’d just done. He’d made a mess of the bed, but worse than that, he was making a mess of his sex life. He feels incredibly ashamed for thinking about  him . He folds an arm over his eyes and an unsure sigh goes past his lips.

 

He pants heavily, leaning his head back into his pillow trying to recover. He’s boneless and his heart is thundering in his ears. Most of his cum landed onto his t-shirt and the Korean man gets hit with a small wave of deja vu. His hole was dripping with lube. He experimentally used an index finger to stroke at the entrance. The insurance worker lets out a quiet, plaintive whimper at the over-stimulation; his hole is stretched wide, wet, and raw. He desperately want to move, but everything seems so disgustingly sticky and filthy, almost like he has done something he shouldn't have.

 

He begins to realize that he is indeed in turmoil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This isn't funny, Minseok thinks.

 

This isn’t hilarious at all, in fact, his face is stoic and just utterly done as he purchases a decently priced dildo on Ebay. The name itself makes him scrunch up his face in revulsion. ‘Adult Female Waterproof Massager Multispeed Vibrator-G-spot Rabbit Love Toy’ hardly sounds appealing and harmless enough.

 

Owning a dildo is like owning a porn mag, you're gonna have to own up to it when things head south and you're explaining to either your family member or housemate just exactly what kind of peculiar, soul-crushing person you are.

 

Obviously, he’s really self-conscious about getting a penis sculptured dildo, something about having an actual penis-looking object instead of a simple one is harder to stash away and not creep out your friends.

 

One day, someone will stumble upon it and he'll have to confess that he’s a professional, hard working insurance agent that likes riding manmade devices on his free time. Perhaps he can say it proudly.

 

Or he can just quit his job, lock himself in his home until he dies from a natural disaster and no one will ever remember his  very  existence.

 

A hairbrush, a fountain pen, or a cucumber would work-- but who knows what pesticides are on a vegetable? Shoving a hairbrush up your butt doesn't make much sense either. Pens are way too small.

 

The thickness of a cock-shaped dildo merely seems more conventional, easier to handle. He couldn't help but stare at the object’s image for a minute or two, veins and everything, the girth actually makes his mouth dry. He can shamelessly imagine stuffing that thing in his ass as he fucks himself onto it.

 

It was an outbreak of ecstasy that's difficult to explain. It didn't particularly change how he felt about sex with anal play or men, but understanding that what these guys did actually meant that they were having better orgasms and well--

 

He wants more of those orgasms.

 

The Korean male believes that he is beginning to embrace the foreign stimulation. The best part is not touching his penis when he does it, but he just can’t seem to wrap around the reason why. The pleasure is way too diverse and intensely electrifying than the other. It’s absurd that he can't masturbate normally like before, disheartening even. They were less messier and he doesn't make those damn  embarrassing  sounds.

 

He never intended to be drooling, crying, and gross when he jerks off.

 

The one other thing he cannot come to terms with is his dirty, unintentional fantasies of Dr. Han. Does this mean that he is a bisexual? Pan?

 

Minseok is a reserved guy, he doesn't flirt. He doesn't talk to girls often. Unfortunately enough, he has only heard of fucking-- not be fucked, and he  certainly does not want to get fucked by a pretty, young doctor. He can't be homophobic, but perhaps it's still lingering and clawing deep onto his very soul.

 

The insurance agent wants to be believe that it has got to be a phase of some sort. However, the voices inside tell him that no, this is not a phase you dipshit . It is supposed to be something that passes quickly, although it already been almost a week and the aching in his hole for something  even bigger tells him otherwise.

 

However, the mere thought of having someone other than Dr. Han manhandling and fingering him silly makes him blink dumbly. He can't stand even imagining it, it gives him goosebumps. In moments like these he would ignore it and continue on with his day like usual. The crisis would be the question of knowing if his physician is gay or not? One simply cannot ask expecting a normal response. If not, then there’s no one else except for Minseok’s hand, and possibly a silicon dildo.

 

The insurance worker can’t casually come back to the clinic and ask for another prostate exam right after a recent one. He’s surprised on how collected and calm the physician was, mainly unphased and very professional. It’s admirable, and the Korean male must've looked like a huge perv.

 

He also can't possibly ask to change physicians after having the most mind blowing orgasm in his life by ejaculating all over himself in front of the doctor.

 

It’s plain dumb, and  obvious  as hell.

 

Minseok lets out a sigh, rubbing his hands through his hair. He will have to let fate take care of his sad, weeping anus.

 

The Korean man is not sure why he is subjected to this sort of conflict. His own fingers are different from Dr. Han, they are too short and inexperienced to reach his prostate far enough. The shorter male couldn't even imagine how it would feel if the physician put one more of those long fingers in him-- let alone his dick, he might not be able to handle that. Any hot and rabid motions in his ass will probably turn him into a weak, slobbering idiot.

 

Forget orientation and labels, he just wants Dr. Han, and Dr. Han  only.

 

He decides to go out later that day.

 

After Minseok purchased his merchandise during his day off with heavy lingering thoughts, he figured to head over to his local pizza place to pick up some pizza and breadsticks as his late dinner. It's good comfort food, after a long, suffering week like this..

 

He was wiped after a long week at work but was still buzzing with a clouded mind.

 

However, he’s appalled by fate itself.

 

Minseok never expected to see the physician ordering food at the same pizza place as he was. He learns a new thing today because speak of the devil, even doctors like pizza.  

 

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

 

Life seems to pulling a very hilarious joke on Minseok. When he spotted that familiar button nose, slim face, and black hair, his legs locked on him even though he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. Such a lovely, unforgettable face. It was strange to see Dr. Han wearing just normal, casual clothing instead of a pristine, white coat and stethoscope wrapped around his shoulders.

 

His hair was much softer without gel, he looked surprisingly more handsome and serious just trying to figure out what toppings to put on his damn pizza. Minseok almost wanted to laugh hysterically and cry at the same time.

 

It’s packed in the fast food joint on a Saturday night, which is good for the insurance worker because he really needs to order his pizza and leave without Dr. Han seeing him. Sure, it would be great opportunity to strike out a conversation and have him confess eagerly about the insurance worker’s crazy sexual fantasies, but he’s not mentally prepared for the situation in the slightest.

 

Nope.

 

Gratitude swells up in his chest since he luckily wore a baseball cap to lower and cover his eyes, hoping the doctor wouldn't be able to recognize him. He shifts so that his body is completely aligned to the line for the register, not foot out of place.

 

Minseok’s eyes follow Dr. Han from his peripheral, noticing that he finally placed his order and walked over to a random seat with a fountain drink in hand to wait. The Korean man tried to keep himself occupied with his phone for the last 3 minutes, sneaking subtle glances at the physician from time to time to see if he blew his cover.

 

The doctor must have ordered a lot for it to take  this  long, the insurance agent just wants the guy to hurry and leave already, make Minseok less miserable than he is for pete’s sake. When the shorter male eventually ordered his simple meal, he quickly scurried over to a secluded corner to avoid the doctor.

 

Minseok felt really stupid, but he’s trying to act as natural as possible, despite his heart beating thrumming in his chest.

 

He sees Dr. Han humming softly to himself, sipping on his soda in one hand occasionally as his thumb moved rapidly across the surface of his phone as well.

 

Unfortunately, Minseok’s ears perked up hearing the sound of his name called out by one of the workers for his order. His chest plummeted, he has been exposed. He could possibly run out the door, right here and right now. But that would also look foolish, he sucks in a breath as he walk over to the counter to pick up his food. Questions run through his mind, like why is Dr. Han’s order later than his?

 

He glances over, instantly catching gazes with the physician. Minseok froze. The black-haired male’s face looked fairly pleased, his mouth quickly stretched into a small grin in recognition of the insurance worker’s face as he waves at him. Should he smile back and leave? After all, they are mere acquaintances, just a doctor and patient saying hellos. It’s unnecessary to make small talk at a pizza joint, they're not close enough for it.

 

Minseok licks his chapped lips. It’s not like he really cares though.

 

“Uh, hey, doc,” he raised his box of pizza sitting in his palms with a wavering smile as he walks over. “Fancy seeing you here.” It was a no-brainer, really.

 

“Hi, Minseok right?” Dr. Han politely slips his phone into his back pocket, he looks back at him with a shine in his eyes, “it’s great seeing you again.”

 

Minseok glanced down at the other man’s hands. Life was so cruel. “Likewise. I didn’t know that physicians even eat cheap, greasy junk for dinner.”

 

Lu Han raised a sculpted eyebrow as the corner of his mouth curved to the side, finally feeling comfortable enough to talk freely, “Of course” he laughs, “doctors are human too.”

 

The insurance agent starts to relax as well, still smiling as he perched his box onto his hip. “Would have never figured that out. So that means you must also live nearby huh,” Minseok has lived here his whole life, so he’s pretty confused as to why he has never seen his physician before.

 

“Call me Lu Han, that's my full name.” He gestures for Minseok to sit down in front of him instead, noticing his struggle. The Korean male hesitantly obliged. He has some time. “Yeah, it’s a ten minute walk from here.”

 

“You’re Chinese?”

 

“Yeah,” the doctor confirms with a pleased expressed, he then dismisses it with a shrug, “You live around here too?

 

The insurance agent feels his heart pulsing faster. “Oh. I’m not as close. Like a little less than 15 minutes.”

 

“Wow, that's really nearby though. I actually live by myself right over there next to that curry restaurant.”

 

Minseok raised his eyebrow at that. This handsome guy apparently lives alone.  “No girlfriend or family?” He paused before he spoke up again, “wait, how old are you?”

 

“Oh.” The doctor's blinks at that, a bit abashed. He scratches at his neck, “My appearance might be a little deceiving, but I'm actually a year older than you. ”

 

“What? No way,” Minseok’s eyes widen. “You're twenty-nine?”

 

Luhan laughs lightly, “I can show you my card if you want.”

 

“Oh uh, no. No it's okay. I believe you.” Minseok felt his jaw slack in awe. “I was disturbed when I saw you at the doctor's office to be honest.”

 

The physician shrugs, “that’s what a lot of patients say. Although you shouldn't really be saying anything since you look like a high schooler.”

 

“I do not not.” Minseok mutters as his gaze darts back to Lu Han, his right hand coming up under his chin to lean against.

 

The Chinese male makes an amused noise. “Sure, whatever you say.”

 

There was a call for the physician’s order, pausing their conversation. He looked at Minseok and then proceeded to grab his meal. It was a whole box of pizza, paired with a larger takeout bag. It was huge, it no longer surprised him that it took this long to prepare his order.

 

“You're eating that by yourself?”

 

Lu Han snorts, “Well, yeah I told you I lived alone.”

 

Minseok rolls his eyes at that, his lips twitching into usual gummy smile as they walk out. It’s a little cold out, stale and chilly. They are still talking, idling outside of the restaurant but neither of them made any signs to leave yet. There is this giddiness in Minseok’s chest that refuses to go away, it feels nice honestly. He certainly did not plan to talk to this long, but he’s enjoying it way too much.

 

“Oh. I hope you don't mind me asking, but,” Lu Han shifts a bit on his left leg, he rubs at the back of his neck shyly, “It kinda gets a bit sad eating by myself all the time, do you wanna join me?”

 

A confused wrinkle appears on the insurance agent’s forehead when he realizes that his physician who had a bizarrely intimate encounter with him just asked to hang out with him.

 

Minseok couldn't believe Luhan had the gall to even initiate a longer conversation with him.

 

It takes him about a whole thirty seconds to apprehend that he hasn't said a single thing and that Lu Han was staring, perplexed.

 

He utters throatily, head tilting at the question, “Oh. Um. Are you sure? It’s sorta late out,” What he really meant was why is his physician asking his patient to eat pizza together, alone. At night. After just briefly meeting each other.

 

“Yeah I'm pretty sure.” Lu Han confirms with a wave of his hand, “My place is close anyways.”

 

That's not really answering his question, but he wants to go, he really does. It's a temptation to resist however.

 

“I’ll have to refuse sadly, I have to go to work early tomorrow.” The Korean male says apologetically, fiddling with his small bag of breadsticks.

 

“Ah,” the Chinese male seems undeniably disappointed. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot.”

 

Lu Han almost looks like he is sulking and it makes Minseok genuinely feel bad, “I’ll walk you home, your place is on the way.”

 

“Nah, you don't have to. Don’t worry about me. You must be starving,” The physician says as he shook his head.

 

“It’s okay, I want to.”

 

Lu Han’s face still looked uncertain, but he eventually agreed, expression brightened luminously, “Okay, thank you. Next time?”

 

Minseok lips curled with a heedless nod,  he couldn't help but like the doctor more and more. “Alright, yes. Next time. Let me help you carry that though.” He gestures towards the gigantic bag of food, but the Chinese male shakes his head.

 

“I'm good,” he laughs, waving him off. The doctor’s sweet, soft smile turns into a smirk and its takes quite an effort to not swoon a little, “no need to baby me just because of my face. I'm stronger than you think.”

 

Minseok gives him a wary eyebrows to tease the latter, but the physician just gives him a playful nudge in reply, unphased by the Korean male’s doubt. He was really cute. His eyelashes cast thin shadows over his cheeks, and it’s hard not to stare. They leave the pizza joint in a flash. He further asked more about Lu Han as they walk and is then treated to a year by year account of his life adventures. The physician is from the countryside in China, he'd moved overseas with his parents in high school, graduated early as the valedictorian, applied to a stateside university and studied Korean on his spare time, he finally got his bachelor's and became a rural physician. Later on he eventually moved to South Korea, working at the clinic for over a year.

 

Minseok is instantly charmed, Lu Han’s smile and voice is drawing him in, his laughter more rich than his speech. He couldn't find himself wanting to talk about himself because he wants to learn more about him instead.

 

But there were so many things he wanted to ask. What did he do to him? How can he return back to normal? Can he  please touch him some more? He wanted to yell it out-- say it aloud and get his damn point across, but they were all sealed up and stuck in his throat.

 

Maybe it’s better not to open his mouth. It’s better not knowing.

 

When they finally reached Lu Han’s apartment complex entrance, the insurance worker tried to suppress an indignant frown. It was a rather poor decision to talk to this pretty man, because he suddenly doesn't want to go, and he hopes that the physician feels the same too. Minseok wonders if he should rejoice over the fact that the taller male seemed less opposed to his presence.

 

Lu Han turns to the insurance agent, scuffing the toes of his shoes into the pavement, all sheepish, “Come visit the clinic sometime yeah?”

 

“Without an appointment?” The Korean male raises a single brow. Everything about this whole encounter felt very unorthodox, but he didn't really mind. For as blank as he can be, he’s been spilling out a copious amount of emotions lately. “You're not even my physician.”

 

“Who’s your primary care physician?” The Chinese male asks. Minseok is a little thrown off by the depth in his voice.

 

He wrings out a smile that makes the shorter male stupidly weak, it’s different from his other smiles. Minseok gave the doctor a skeptical squint before he replied tentatively. “It’s Dr. Kyeong.”

 

There’s an abrupt tug on his arm that pulls him closer to Lu Han, a soft gasp escaping his lips. The doctor’s hands slid down to his wrist, a warm breath fanning over the skin between his neck and ears. It startled the Korean man, rendering himself speechless. He felt so powerless.

 

His voice came out deeper than how it usually sounds, smooth and staid. “Change your physician to me, I can take care of you far better than that old man.”

 

Minseok’s tongue was caught in his throat, he couldn't bring himself to talk or move. Before the Korean male could say anything, the doctor lets go of his hand without another word. He looks at Minseok with a soft, kind smile like he did not just do something  inappropriate  as he walks away from him, into his apartment building. He was long gone.

 

The shorter man was stunned, he felt his entire body burn at the words.

 

He remembered the look on the guy's face before he left, that proud way he marveled at Minseok’s reaction like it was his own piece of work.

 

When Minseok returns home, he drops his stuff onto the dinner table and saunters into his bedroom, immediately shedding off his trousers and underwear with fervent haste.

 

Minseok shuddered as he cums with his fingers desperately pumping in and out of his hole while thinking of strong hands that gripped tightly onto his arm, his black hair, doe-like eyes, that hot breath, and serene voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a full week before Minseok manages to go to the doctor’s office again. He hopes that they will not meet under rather unfortunate and  unattractive circumstances.

 

He went to his primary care physician, of course, to check out some minor tonsillitis. There was no cough or cold, but it felt like there were tiny shards in his throat so he hardly eats. He’s not particularly worried since he’s gotten strep maybe twice in the last eleven years. He took 2 and a half days off from work to try to recover, but ended up going visit the doctor in order to get important work done.

 

A distasteful chemical smell paired with the faint aroma of hand sanitizer greets him. There’s the same gross girl at the front desk, same crooked pictures, same aged carpet. Minseok already checked-in and sat down in the waiting room. It’s a little busy, but everyone is either on their phone or reading something. He has one magazine open on his lap, but not intending to read it. It’s sort of loud though, but despite the noise level he attempted to power nap in his seat, knowing that it would be almost an hour wait. Charting surprisingly takes up so much time. Depending on the hospital system and Electronic medical record, it can take almost as long to chart an uncomplicated office visit as it takes to perform one. And the phone never stops ringing, the problems never stop rolling in, regardless of specialty.

 

The insurance worker never planned to switch physicians. There’s no need to of course. It’s a tiresome hassle that requires calling different numbers and changing his medical card and waiting for it in the mail. He likes his current one perfectly fine, and he doesn’t make him nervous. He tried to brush off what Lu Han had told him several nights ago, perhaps he took it too deeply. Minseok had foolishly assumed that he might not be able to see him during this visit.

 

When he finally manages to get in with Dr. Kyeong they went straight to business, and he was more than happy to comply. He was immediately led to the office, where a male nurse asks some questions, then telling him to wait for the doctor arrive.

 

He told Minseok that he was going to put a swab in his mouth and take a sample from the back of his throat.

 

The insurance worker opened wide, he swabbed tonsils and said "wow, you're really good at that, you didn't gag at all.” He then turned bright red, turned around and started packaging the sample. He was young, had a single dimple. It was funny so Minseok couldn’t hold back his snort.

 

“What the hell Yixing.” A familiar voice interjects, it caused the Korean man’s eyes to widen. He nearly feels like hopping off a cliff when he sees Dr. Han leaning against the door frame with an unamused expression. The shorter man couldn’t stop admiring how handsome, how bright he looks. He glances at Minseok briefly before turning away, and it makes his chest constrict, “I’ve got a patient waiting for me, but please remember to keep your door closed.”

 

The nurse, presumed to be called Yixing, had jumped, turning flustered, and had hastily made another apology as the doctor had left.

 

“Jesus, that was unprofessional of me.”

 

“No it’s fine,” the Korean male says, voice slightly ragged. His heart was still beating hard. “I’ve heard worse things.”

 

The nurse lets out a quiet laugh in reply as wrote down a few things on a small piece of paper. He seemed to mutter Minseok’s name in recognition. He turns around with a confused scrunch of the face, “I feel like I’ve heard your name before.”

 

The insurance worker looks at him curiously and the nurse looks like he’s still struggling to keep his memory afloat, it was very endearing and Minseok almost wanted to tell him to stop thinking so he doesn’t hurt himself. There was a knock on the door that interrupts their silence, and they both turn their attention towards the entrance to see Dr. Kyeong greet them with a smile.

 

“It’s been awhile Mr. Kim!” he says, “I’ve see you’ve been having some trouble, we will take care of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Minseok says softly with a nod.

 

Both the nurse and doctor head out to discuss a few things that roughly takes about five minutes, and then re-enter with papers in hand.

 

He got prescribed augmentin 1000mg three times a day first 3 days starting that Monday, then twice a day for 7 days. Dr. Kyeong pats Minseok on the back reassuringly, “I recommend it. Stay hydrated and get plenty of sleep. Gotta keep on that antibiotic so it doesn't return.”

 

The Korean man lips twist into a watery smile of gratitude as he shakes the doctor’s hand. He was glad to get out of the office, he has a small headache forming from waiting for the prescription,  from seeing Lu Han . There was a temptation to bring his hands up to his head, rub his fingertips over his temples with circular motions to chase it away. He’ll have to pick up his pills as soon as possible and rest afterwards.

 

His physician seemed to be quite busy so he left politely, the nurse stayed back and peered at Minseok for time before he opened his mouth to say something, “Dr. Han informed me to tell you to drink ginger tea with honey and lemon. And he also wanted me to give this to you,” He hands the insurance worker a sticky note. “Just some extra instructions for you.”

 

Minseok read the note quickly. It said in neat handwriting, “ If your ear canal starts pulsing with pain place a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in a hot bath to heat it, and then pour 1/2 a cap down your ear. Rest plenty and drink vitamin c to help your immune system. The tea will help fight it off faster but other than soothing effect of heat I'd mostly say it's useful for keeping you hydrated. ---Dr. Han ”

 

The text was incredibly tiny, in attempt to squeeze all of the information down into one single note.

 

Straightening his clothes and feeling heat swell in his cheeks. He thinks of how thorough and kind Luhan’s tips were, his worry seemed so genuine and real. Minseok gives the nurse an awkward bow on his way out of the room. He thanked the nurse again, his legs feeling numb.

 

Minseok's heart jerks at the concern. Swallowing that feeling down with panic, he looks back down at the note and thinks,  I'm screwed.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

A/n hi hope you liked it so far, just some tension going on between these losers. Too short?? My writing is gross ugh, i need to shower lol. Sorry guise;; no dick-on-dick action because I’m a horrible person. There will be smut in the next chapter and hopefully it will be the last chapter as well ;v; I'm not sure when I’ll update due to school and work, but thank you for the feedback I love it and appreciate it so much <33

 

Twitter: [ @stankmushroom ](https://twitter.com/stankmushroom)

 

 

 


	3. three

A/N: sorry about all of the typos in the previous chapter, my sister wasn't being a very good beta either tsk. Thank you so much for reading ❤️

 

 

 

 

Warnings: rimming, frottage, awkward pacing, sex, barebacking, I'm a kinky bastard, terrible usage of pov 

\---------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...Huh? Dr. Han?” One of Minseok’s co-workers, Kyungsoo, glances up from his sandwich. “The physician?”

 

Minseok’s choked on his chow-mein, worsening the soreness in his throat, “Y-you know him?”

 

Do Kyungsoo is a fellow insurance agent like the older man, has wide-eyes, blank and stoic. They usually take lunch breaks together to chit-chat before going back to work, and Kyungsoo’s presence is perfect to unwind in. Seated in an air-conditioned room with only a few people eating, and during all the time they spent together, they always talk with leisure. 

 

It’s been barely over a week from that incident and the pain in his throat is almost gone surprisingly. The insurance agent had been following both Dr. Han’s and Dr. Kyeong’s instructions very carefully and it has done miracles to his body. He feels slightly sore, but nothing more. The blond male was briefly mentioning his note from the Chinese male. 

 

“No, but Baekhyun has talked about him before,” The coworker replied as he takes a bite of his sub with bored, lifeless lethargy.

 

The eldest between the two pulled a face as he recalls the loud insurance broker with the square smile and slender fingers. 

 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo yells out with a mouth full of bread, making Minseok turn around confused, only seeing Baekhyun chatting with other insurance agents at a different table.

 

“Baek,” he calls out again knocking on the wood in front of him to get his attention, “Come over here. Isn’t Dr. Han your physician?”

 

The puppy-eyed male grumps at first, annoyed by the interruption, but turns to spot Minseok and the glower instantly vanishes. He excuses himself to the people in front of him and stalks right over. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Minseok was wondering about him.” Kyungsoo shrugs as he continues eating. The older man wanted to strangle him for calling him over. Particularly more angry at Kyungsoo’s nonchalance, unintentionally excavating this conversation that he clearly wants to avoid.

 

Minseok nervously looks down, “Oh no, I was just curious is all. Never met him until recently.”

 

“Oh? Black hair? Chinese?” Baekhyun inquires. 

 

“Yeah,” the elder answers. 

 

“Wild ass eyes, looks like a doll but also looks like he could probably knock you out with a punch if you said that to his face?” Baekhyun lists out with confidence. 

 

The elder man stares for awhile and nods automatically with a dumbfounded expression.

 

Strangely enough the insurance broker bursts out laughing and the other two jump on the spot, taken back by the sudden amusement. “I haven't had a check-up in a while but yeah, he’s my physician. Hilarious.  Famous even.”

 

Minseok tilts his head, “What are you going on about?”

 

“He’s the talk of the clinic, nurses and patients love him. He’s kinda flirty though,” Baekhyun sits down. “They literally swoon or just want to bend over for his dick.” 

 

Kyungsoo raises a brow, judging very hard.

 

“Oh, but not me though. Last time, I had this throbbing pain in my testicles, absolutely huge, swollen. I was terrified. Turns out it was a common infection and could be treated with some aspirin. Great guy, calmed me down, and my balls were fucking dandy.”

 

“ Jesus Christ , Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo glares. 

 

“Hey, you guys called me over here.” The insurance broker breathes in with a satisfied grin. “He’s a cool dude. I can see why he’s popular,” he shrugs. 

 

“Wow,” Minseok says, particularly unsure on what to feel about that abrupt change of mood. He seems like a complete idiot, that's for sure. “Did I meet a star or something?”

 

Baekhyun laughs at that. “Yeah. Something like that. It takes forever to get an appointment with him.” Then he stops and scrutinized older male. 

 

“Did you switch physicians to get into his pants or something?” He asks as he steals a potato chip from Minseok’s bag. “I just presumed you had a different Doc.”

 

“ No . Who do you think I am ?”  The insurance worker felt like hurling his bowl of noodles at these two. 

 

“I mean that's why you’re asking about him right?” the insurance broker grins, “That’s why  everyone  asks.”

 

“No.” He repeats. Correction. He just wants the doctor to pump his fingers in and out of his asshole, but of course he will not say that outloud, in public . “I just thought he was really nice. And he gave me a physical check-up because my primary care physician was unavailable.”

 

Baekhyun seems to raise his eyebrows at that and Kyungsoo just continues eating his sandwich, “There's plenty of other doctors in that clinic. That's weird.”

 

“What's  weird ?” the blond agent questions immediately. 

 

“Weren't you listening?” The insurance broker huffs, “It’s hard to get an appointment with Dr. Han.”

 

“So?”

 

“Minseok ,  I know you're a little bit older, but  my god  you sure are stupid.” Kyungsoo interjects, suddenly entering the conversation despite his neutrality the entire time. 

 

The shorter insurance agent began to get slightly agitated, closing the container of half-eaten chow-mein, “Stupid what?  Fuck you guys.”

 

“What part of this conversation are you not understanding, honestly,” Kyungsoo says, crumpling the sandwich wrapping paper into a ball, “Whatever, our lunch break is over. Come on, let’s go back to being professionals and head back to work.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Minseok shockingly finds the doctor waiting patiently in the back of the line at his local cafe, fumbling with a pager, thin glasses slipping down his nose and hair slightly mussed. It makes the insurance agent want to reach out and run his fingers through them to flatten down the wildness because he looks so amazing it's almost dangerous. 

 

Minseok goes to this coffee shop occasionally, and he’s fairly surprised that he’s never seen the physician here before. The insurance agent accidentally scoped the place out one morning and realized this is where he found himself getting his usual dose of caffeine. 

 

It’s quite bizarre seeing a grown, disheveled man in a white coat paired with blue scrubs waiting in line at a hipster-ish cafe.  

 

He gets a little nervous, debating whether or not to acknowledge the physician’s presence at all. The Korean man glances down at his watch. Perhaps a small  hi wouldn't hurt, a thank you would be really nice. He never really thought of a way to see him again and now just seems like the perfect chance. 

 

When Minseok glances at the doctor, he bites the inner flesh of his cheek and steps over. 

 

“Um, hello,” Minseok approaches him with hesitance, he prays that he doesn’t look tenacious, but he feels obligated to express his gratefulness. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

 

Completely taken by surprise by the Korean man’s sudden appearance, the doctor startles a bit nearly dropping the ancient device. It was hard not to laugh with those glasses sitting on his face and almost flying off.

 

“... oh! Mr. Kim,” he responds, eyes growing wide. He pockets the pager, face brightening up as he pushes his spectacles up higher into place, “Long time no see. You on your break?”

 

The insurance agent nods, smiling softly, “You?”

 

“I'm just picking up some coffee for the nurses and staff.” 

 

“Are you in a rush?”

 

Lu Han shifts on one leg, sighing, “Yeah kind of. I don’t know why I agreed in the first place when my schedule is so tight.”

 

“Oh.” Minseok blinks, “Let me help you carry them. I have some time.”

 

“No, no, I’d feel really bad,” the doctor shakes his head. The line shortens slightly and then they step forward. “You've gotta head back too you know. Where do you work?”

 

“It’s an insurance company down the road, easy walk.”

 

“Oh, I drove here.” Lu Han scratches his head.

 

Minseok’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “Then why do you look like a mess?” 

 

The doctor turns abashed, patting down his severe mess of a hairstyle, “Been a crazy week so far.” His eyes squint as he thinks back with dread. “Had a patient who stuck a pen in his urethra, a goddamn bloody mess.”

 

It was really hard not to gag and shudder in phantom pain, “My god… thanks for that imagery.” 

 

“You asked. Glad to share the realities of working at a hospital.” Lu Han laughs. 

 

Minseok rolls his eyes and reciprocated a smile, “Ah. Whatever, jeez. I also wanted to thank you for the note. That was really nice, I appreciate it.”

 

The doctor has a muddled expression adorning his face, “That was nothing, just some home remedies.” He looks up and down at the younger, “Although you really do look much better, I’m glad I was any help.” 

 

“Of course, been up and moving around great. You're a very generous physician.” Minseok smiles radiantly. 

 

Lu Han pauses for a moment staring at him before his mouth edges into a slightly playful smile, face drawing closer. It almost stunning Minseok. 

 

“But why didn't you switch?”

 

Realizing what he meant, the insurance worker feels his face burn, bashful. He scoffs, “Do you say that to all of your patients?” The Korean man inquired, trying to appear irritated. He tries to avert his gaze from the elder man, distracting himself. It was their turn to order. 

 

The next time Lu Han looks fixedly at Minseok, there’s a glint of surprise on his face. It gives this sort of unexpected seriousness, but not exactly darkening his expression. He lists out his own order without breaking rhythm as Minseok waits. 

 

“What gives you that idea?” Lu Han finally asks, while grabbing his change and shoving it into his white coat. 

 

“Baekhyun.” Minseok says, not meeting his line of sight. “Your patient. He mentioned to me about you. That you're kinda sly.”

 

There’s a pause in the conversation so that Minseok can order his breakfast and coffee, but he can most definitely feel a hole forming in the back of his head from Lu Han’s gape.

 

“Oh, him... that’s what he said about me?”

 

The younger shrugged in attempt to look unfazed and perfectly calm, but it doesn't help with the anxiety crawling into Minseok’s chest as they wait for their orders. “Yes, why do you think he would feel the need to say that?”

 

“I have no clue,” comes the unsure reply. And the doctor’s smile returns immediately on those lips with new conviction. “But since you are aware of his nature, I think you already know if you should take him seriously or not.”

 

Minseok leans on his left foot, feigning innocence, “Should I?”

 

The physician doesn’t respond, glancing over the insurance agent, finally connecting gazes, as his smile becomes brazenly coy, Minseok doesn’t break trance. Lu han looks entertained, and it makes his stomach twist.

 

“Ah, unfortunately my coffees are here, I’ll have to talk to you later.” The doctor says with an unabashed grin.

 

Minseok stands still as Lu Han leaves with a large tray of drinks, confounded, staring as he disappears from his line of sight. 

 

There was call for Minseok’s order, finally. But a stupid thought sneaks under the watch of his rationality. Minseok curses silently . He feels so dumb when he talks to that doctor. And later could mean  anything in his definition. Weeks, days or months. 

 

He had kind of wished he asked for the doctor’s number. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After being slightly ill for a while and being so busy with work, Minseok had no mood to masturbate at all, which is a good thing for him. However, ever since his last encounter with Lu Han, he’s been out of it. 

 

Today was another one of his days off, in which he usually kills it by lazing around at home and reading historical books with the television running in the background. 

 

It's his favorite when he can actually divert his mind away from the physician. Sadly, today doesn't seem like the right day for it. 

 

It is around early in the morning when a package arrives in his mailbox, and the Korean just stares at, time and space bending around it with an unmundane force like it doesn’t fucking belong there. 

 

Oh, but that’s because he  knows what it is, and he’s too much of a coward to attempt ripping it open and mess with what’s inside. 

 

After a few minutes of stalling, scratching at his head, he snatches it and makes a bee-line to his apartment, praying to himself that none of his neighbors will cheerfully talk to him and ask him what’s inside. It was the most terrifying walk in his life, and he’d rather be painfully browsing in a haunted house. 

 

Several moments later, he finds himself sitting on his bed, cross-legged and stiff with a box-opener in his sweaty palms. Never in his life he imagined himself doing this. 

 

Once he mangles it out of the box, plucking away the bubble wrap and tossing it to the side, he holds it in his hands and wonders why it’s so damn heavy. 

 

This has got to be joke, he groans. 

 

The shorter male was  petrified . His face twists in horror as his eyes rake over the size. It said that the object was 6 and a half inches in length, but this looked far more larger in person than the vague image online. 

 

In haste, he checks the back of the plastic packaging by flipping it over, eyes bulging out the sockets when the label says 8 and a half inches instead. It even looks like nearly 2 inches in girth, Minseok almost wanted to curl up into a ball. There's no way in hell he is even going to attempt this.

 

This is a very big problem, the seller sent him the wrong size, and he really needs to get off. 

 

There is no complete utter way this would fit. He would have to send it back and get a new one with the correct measurement, but it would take way too long, and shipping took over two weeks. The insurance worker grabs at his hair. 

 

Fuck that. 

 

Minseok runs his fingers through his fringe as he tosses the toy back into the box. He decides on reaching for his cell-phone. The insurance agent felt like he was about to snap, not because of the order mix-up, but because that this has gone on for far too long. He attempts at rubbing his clothed cock with his own palm, but there was barely a stir. 

 

Minseok makes a grimace, he is sick of it, it seems like mere idling. He thinks it is time to give up. The last burst of sentience is what he desperately needs. 

 

It's either now or never.

 

He managed to snag a same-day appointment for a checkup with Dr. Han. 

 

He is going to  see Dr. Han.

 

The secretary was kind of rude about it, he clearly did not care. This is considered a blessing to the Korean male, and how he did it has got to be concrete luck. But he also happened to choose his day wisely. 

 

It’s best to avoid appointments on Mondays and Fridays since they're the busiest days in most offices. The set appointment time is a little bit around closing time, but it doesn't matter, he is completely fed up to wait another. The insurance agent has made up his mind.

 

He is going to confront the mastermind of his problems, he huffs-- it sounds a little dramatic but he believes that it is the next best step. 

 

The Korean knew that he had been forever in denial of himself.

 

As he waited, the insurance agent eventually tried contacting the seller for a refund and to ship back the package. Staring at it makes him feel uncomfortable. There’s a lot of regret, but he doesn't turn down the usage of it completely. Perhaps these sort of toys are just not his thing after all, or he'll have to take baby steps for this kind of stuff. He feels so petty and moronic. 

 

He could be biased, but the sensation of digits curling around is really nice- probably much better than thrusting in a solid, inanimate object. The idea sounded slightly lackluster. But in a second, he forgot how much his entire body ached at the mere thought of sliding appendages into himself, all because of some hot doctor. 

 

Minseok’s face burned, arousal pooling around his lower abdomen.

 

He took one of the longest and coldest showers he’s ever had, resisting with all of his will power, the urge to finger himself. 

 

When he drives over to the clinic, it was raining lightly, concrete damp and solemn sky littered with clouds. But by the time he arrived it stopped raining completely, the parking lot was nearly vacant except for two cars, shielded in raindrops. Staying indoors becomes more tantalizing than what truly awaits him behind the creaking glass door. 

 

Shivering from the cold air because his hair was still soggy and muffled from his shower, the insurance agent quickly sashays inside.

 

Much to his surprise, the entire office was almost empty. There was nobody sitting in the waiting room, and no greasy girl at the front desk either. Nonetheless, Minseok checks himself in with the clipboard and sits down to wait, too cold to call out for anyone behind the desk opting to revel in the warmth of the heated building instead. 

 

After a few minutes, he hears some muffled voices behind the door, seeing a fairly attractive female nurse changed into her street attire and bags in hand, with Dr. Han trailing behind saying  goodbye and  stay warm while she bows .

 

There’s a twinge in Minseok’s heart as he watches. The intimacy makes him feel excluded and invisible, but he tries to ignore it. He’s just a patient after all, he dwells this in his head repeatedly. After living alone for so long, these sort of scenes conjures bitter emotions he detests. In retrospect it was probably just nerves.

 

Lu Han walks her to the door and locks up the front entrance. 

 

The insurance agent’s eyebrows shoot up, finally speaking aloud, “You’re locking up?”

 

“Yup,” the physician nods, putting his keys in his trouser pockets as he tests the door with a push. “You’re the last appointment for today, I'll walk you out from the back door when we finish.” 

 

Lu Han turns around to face Minseok, he was wearing glasses again, a beautiful smile painting his expression with fine lines, “Let us head over into the back shall we?”

 

The old clinic itself was a house of labyrinth each time he visits, complete with long corridors and labeled rooms. It was more nerve-wrecking being at the clinic than at the job interviews. 

 

His shoes squeak against the tiles, and it does nothing but worsen the tension in his shoulders. He was led into the consultation room, Dr. Han opening the door for the younger.

 

“Thanks for staying behind for me even though it’s after hours. I really appreciate it.” Minseok confesses timidly. 

 

The physician hums warmly, rummaging through his drawer, “I do a combination of primary care and urgent care with short-stays. It’s not a problem. I especially don't mind since it's you. I told you that I can take care of you, remember?”

 

The Korean male smiles thoughtfully in reply. He was told to wait again, Dr. Han excusing himself as he grabs his materials in a separate area. Minseok sat on the examination bed, paper sheet crinkling at his every move. It’s obvious that he appears as a fidgety mess, his stomach and chest brimming in furor. 

 

When the physician finally came back, Minseok stiffened. The elder begins the consultation, arms crossed to the front of him and clipboard hanging from his hand, looking empathetic. 

 

“Sorry about that. So, what sort of troubles have you been dealing with, Mr. Kim?” Minseok felt himself go callous at the formalities, but went along with him nonetheless. 

 

“Er, it’s a long story, but I hope it won't make you uncomfortable.” He was cautious. The words were hard to come out because, well, he never imagined a situation like this in his life. 

 

The doctor nods as he moved over to place a chair in front of the younger to be at level with him, “No, of course not. Please continue.”

 

“I’m…” Minseok’s down at the floor and blushes, “I think there’s something wrong with me. I think there’s something wrong with my prostate. And my, uh, penis.”

 

“Is that so?” the physician says with a perplexed expression, “I checked your prostate though, and it revealed no signs of abnormalities. It’s actually quite healthy.”

 

Minseok’s eyes turn towards the doctor, now; a skeptical look of qualm and suspicion. “I understand, but I don't quite feel as normal anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dr. Han questions, putting down his clipboard. 

 

“Well, I- I can't masturbate normally like before…” Minseok quietly utters, ears turning red.

 

“Mr. Kim, I will need you to be more specific. Are you having an erectile dysfunction?”

 

The younger blushes, “No, no! Not that.” His face feels like it has been set ablaze, he tries to look away again, but he can’t seem to move under the physician’s scrutiny. “Every time… Well, I- When I do masturbate, I can only do it without touching my- um.”

 

Lu Han doesn’t seem to be bothered by that, in fact, he appears to be more intrigued. “Oh, I see. I don’t see any problem so far. When did this start? And how do you er, touch yourself?”

 

Well fuck. He didn’t expect him to drop that question down like that. 

 

He might have looked like a psychopath, but he lets out a shaky laugh, “I uhh, try to stick my fingers inside of me and take care of myself that way. This started after my prostate exam...”

 

“Oh,” Dr. Han says, like it’s matter of factly, but his cheeks bloom into a slight colour of rose, secretly feeling somewhat proud at the turn of events. He lets out an addled cough, “Well, I believe that is a rather personal problem.”

 

He averts his eyes at an anatomy poster behind Minseok and continues, “Some straight males find pleasure from their backside. You shouldn’t be worried about it.”

 

“But, I have never done this until recently.” The insurance agent says, smoothing a hand over his heated cheeks. “People will think I'm strange, I’ll start losing interest sex.”

 

“You're not strange.” Dr. Han assures him, “One thing I’ve learned in life is that you can’t keep something like that hidden from your significant other if you want to be happy.” 

 

Minseok purses his lips to keep himself from saying,  but I want you .

 

“But I want to be--I want to go back to normal. It’s really weird and humiliating,” he stutters out. 

 

“I can't, I'm sorry.” Dr. Han says, flattening down the creases down on his coat while sighing. “It’s not something you can simply fix, it’s something you should accept, am I wrong?”

 

“I thought you said you were going to take care of me?” The insurance agent responds with wide eyes. 

 

“I am trying.” Dr. Han says trying to stay composed, “But what do you expect me to do?”

 

Minseok says tiredly, “Anything. Honestly anything.”

 

“How?”

 

The Korean man feels like a lost cause, not wanting to come here with empty results. He hates appearing fragile and shameless in front of the man that drives him crazy. Minseok squeezes his eyes shut and whispers, “Please…can you please do it again?”

 

“Wh-” Lu Han looks at him like he can’t recognize his patient anymore, eyes bulging in surprise. 

 

There was small moment of silence before he replies, “... Are you out of your mind?”

 

Minseok looks up back up with glossy eyes dejectedly at the doctor and softly says, "Maybe I am."

 

Lu Han swallows thickly and feels like a disgrace to his profession when he thinks, involuntarily and helplessly,  maybe he isn’t.  The physician still had a troubled expression when he stands up from his chair, compiling words to formulate that concept in the easiest way possible. “Minseok, I don’t think you understand what you're saying.”

 

There’s another moment of silence, and the younger feels his own soul ablaze, embarrassed, and ashamed at what he had confessed.

 

The elder lets out a long exhale. 

 

“Seriously think about this.” He says as he sets his clipboard on his desk and draws a step closer to the Korean male. “Try to take into consideration that doing or saying anything sexual with or to a patient is the highway to getting my license taken away.”

 

“I-- I understand.”

 

“I spend 8-12 hours a day seeing 5-40 patients, and that includes dozens of genitalia. How long would it take you to grow desensitized to seeing all of that?”

 

Minseok tries not to flinch when Lu Han looks at him. He feels like he should try to talk, or at least exhale just a couple of words in his own defense, but he’s so terribly distraught. 

 

“People working in health care have a different view on the naked human body than your average person, so what makes you think I’d risk it?”  Lu Han asks lightly, head tilting to the side. 

 

The shorter man shook his head, damp bangs messy on his forehead, “N-no. I didn't.” He doesn’t lower his eyes even when regret crawls into his stomach, “But all I want is for you to do it--with your fingers only. I won't tell. No feelings attached, I swear. I can’t do it by myself, but if not, I’ll leave.”

 

The physician stays quiet for a moment, and gazes at him, lost, eyes narrowing as the shadows of conviction overcomes him. 

 

Minseok took it as a hint to leave. He refuses to look at him, face burning as he stood up from the bed. “I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused,” he spoke with severity. 

 

When the Korean man heads towards the door, he thinks of how idiotic he was to even consider doing this, not considering the risk and how Lu Han’s job would be at jeopardy.

 

Behind him, the doctor slightly panics, fighting with himself as he watches the smaller man’s fleeting figure. Throwing all nagging doubt in the world out the window, he reaches out and grabs the insurance agent’s forearm. Minseok's spun around, eyes blown wide and brows high with uncertainty.

 

Sighing, the elder man lifts his glasses off from his face, and lets go of the younger.

 

“Alright,” Dr. Han says, removing his white coat, “Let’s just consider this as a simple diagnosis, okay? 

 

Minseok felt like breath was knocked out of his lungs front the force, and mumbles a “What?”

 

“I’ll do it.” Lu Han, says. “I didn't think I would, but I will.” 

 

The shorter male’s jaw nearly falls off, too confounded to say anything.

 

“Please take off your jacket and pants, Minseok.” The elder's small smile directed at him is tense, restrained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Minseok nods, jacket and trousers pooled into the ground. He can feel the physician’s intense gaze once again as he slides his boxers down past his pale thighs, revealing his soft, pert penis. So familiar. Nervously hiding it with his hands, the younger starts to settle on the examination bed, positioning on all fours.

 

Lu Han felt heat rush to his abdomen, seeing the smaller man shy, and chaste as he bends over hiding his face. Despite the slight chiding and guilt, the doctor couldn't help but get riled for what comes forth.

 

“Why me?” The physician asks. This time, he has ungloved hands, enjoying the little reactions as he’s grabbing and spreading at his patient’s cheeks, gently massaging and rubbing an index finger onto the blossoming flesh of his entrance, almost like it’s teasing him. 

 

Minseok jerks his hips, embarrassed. But the Chinese man calms him, coaxing small circles onto his lower back with his other hand.

 

The agent shudders. Being on his hands and knees makes his limbs weak, but this sort of pleasure is making him lose to it. There’s lube on a small table next to the physician, but he doesn’t show any signs for advancement towards the bottle.

 

“I-I don't know,” he mutters into his arms, his face hot as he spoke, “Christ, I’m too embarrassed to say this.” 

 

“Go on,”

 

Minseok continues, “I couldn't think of anyone else. I tried to put my own fingers in, but they're nothing like yours.”

 

“That is- that's quite flattering, Mr. Kim.” He hears the physician suddenly move. 

 

Then, there’s an abrupt press on his taint. 

 

It tugs out a breath stuck in the Korean male, a single whimper leaving his lips. It’s a tormenting sensation that makes his mind foggy. 

 

He’s bare and exposed to the doctor except for his white button-up work shirt and ankle socks still worn for conformity. He thinks of how stupidly unguarded he looks right now, all spread out and offering to the Chinese doctor. 

 

Suddenly comes a constant, gentle pressure on the bottom of perineum near his entrance. He begins to feel warmth slowly built up in his entire body. 

 

After a minute of Dr. Han holding his finger at the same spot, no caressing, no stroking of any kind, Minseok’s legs began to convulse. He can only keep himself from whining and rambling by biting onto his own lips, too hot to process what’s really happening.

 

At this reaction, Dr. Han starts getting discomposed.

 

Minseok arches his own back instinctively, like a cat, breathing quickly with his face pressed against the examination table. He almost misses Dr. Han mutter a breathless  fuck, so sensitive, from behind him. 

 

His entire skin feels like it’s seeping with liquid fire underneath, scorched from the fixed gaze that rakes over his body. He waits patiently for something to happen-- to be penetrated by a digit, but suddenly, he lets out a squeak of protest. Something delicate, slick, and hot is on him, flat on his rim.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Minseok yelps in alarm as he tries to wriggle away, his ears flaming with embarrassment and legs tremble once more as he realizes what it was, but the physician's hands are holding him in place firmly, gripping him by the hips tightly as he tries to move away.

 

“I’m sorry, but I lied,” Lu Han whispers against the swell of his ass while his soft thumbs are holding Minseok open, rim pink, fluttering, and wet. His voice sounds rough and defeated.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I lied about not wanting to risk it-- being aroused by you.”

 

The shorter male is stunned by his confession, but even more turned on by the thought of the doctor being goaded on by a stranger such as himself after they first met. 

 

He unintentionally pushes his ass back, asking for things he does not dare say out loud without colouring, and Lu Han dips his tongue in. It’s like Minseok mindlessly became an animal in heat, primal, shocked and elated at the same time. It seemed like he was only half-listening. The small man becomes reticent and blushes into a pretty color, reaching to the top of his ears and Lu Han becomes whisked by the display.   
 

“Rules are rules, and for a good reason, I take my work very seriously.”

 

“Oh god-” Minseok interrupts, almost face planting into the covered upholstery as he moans, he flinches in surprise and covers his mouth.

 

“ For weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about that time.” The shorter male thrashes his head when the doctor laps at his rim eagerly, worming its way inside. “Your pretty little face covered in your  own cum.”

 

Minseok releases a whine at the memory, gripping at the sides of the bed. 

 

He blows a puff of air against the shorter male’s slicked entrance, “I honestly thought I had more self-control than this, but I can't hold it in.”

 

He thrusts his tongue in and out a few times, swirling expertly, and that’s simply all it takes; Minseok’s trembling body coiling while releasing high-pitched moans, something completely uncharacteristic to his usual manner. 

 

“For me, a doctor's office is a pretty non-sexual and sterile environment,  but believe me, when I first saw you ,” Lu Han stops licking, and a very disappointed moan rises from the shorter male’s throat when he notices that his body can’t actually move at all. “I honestly thought that old geezer would take you before I could. After all, he likes the  pretty ones himself.”

 

“Wha-” Minseok chokes out as he listens, unduly confused and taken aback. He tries to take his attention away from the elder stroking at his taint with his thumb. 

 

Lu Han continues, “I tried to be professional, but before I knew it, I found myself making little arrangements to give you a physical instead. I wanted nothing more than those lips wetting my cock. ”  

 

He’s seen him before? What the hell is going on?

 

The agent wanted to speak up, but he awkwardly mewls, feeling the tip of his tongue circling around the clenching entrance. 

 

Lu Han’s grows to love those soft needy little noises, the hungry moans. So he slips his thumb in further and shifts around to kiss at the bud. Pressing with his mouth at that smooth, sensitive skin. The smaller man is beginning to pant and his cock is already dripping with pre-cum. He’s so glad that he took a shower before all of this. 

 

“Never did I expect to see such a charming reaction when I put my finger inside you.”

 

Minseok doesn’t say anything, breathing deeply into the pillow. Dr.Han laps at his hole again, slowly, and fumbles to get his hand down to unbuckle his belt, where his cock is making a break for it. He fists his dick in his right hand and squeezes, it makes him groan, loud. 

 

The Korean male gets red and overwhelmed at the sound. Finally deciding, he grinds down on the doctor’s face, perky ass wriggling. He finally built enough confidence to move on his own, desperately trying to make it’s way deeper into him, riding.

 

“Fuck,” Lu Han cursed, a ravenous fire beginning to set his insides ablaze.

It was truly a sight he was enjoying.  

 

When the doctor first met Kim Minseok, he was intrigued by his looks, his actions. From the very beginning, he had seen the younger looking around in the waiting room, staring at every detail; from the dust onto the television, right to the strands of the rug coming undone. He looked so young, even though he wore clothes that were too old fashioned for his face. 

 

Dr. Kyeong wasn't supposed to be unavailable that day, but Lu Han effortlessly pulled some strings just from his arresting charm. Minseok caught his eye so quickly that he promptly gave in. 

 

He indeed only intended to be a little bit flirty and playful, but he never intended to actually make a move. 

 

When he put on his gloves, he didn't think too deeply of it, only mere curiosity crawled into his skin. Checking out and experimenting with the mysterious man with the feline eyes was his primary intention.

 

However, after performing the DRE, Lu Han became terribly shaken. It was nothing he had ever seen in his workforce or life. Watching a grown male come undone from the smallest touches was strangely exciting, it was so difficult to not to climb over and fuck him till he weeps, fill him to the brim. 

 

The younger male impulsively stirs something dark inside Lu Han, but of course, he had to restrain himself, he needed to. The elder man did not want to cause trouble at his workplace. It was like a wash and rinse process.

 

Although it was unexpected, he eventually got acquainted with the Korean male, but after meeting him coincidently and seeing how alluring he truly is, he became too smitten that he caught himself and tried to  abstain . He didn't plan on ending up in his own office doing such filthy things to his new patient. 

 

But today, seeing the Korean male on all fours, waiting to be fingered made his mouth feel like cotton. 

 

“Fuck, you don't know the things you do, Minseok,” Lu Han repeats, voice husky, “Turn over for me,” he orders.

 

Minseok dutifully obliged, turning around, flat on his back, legs wide open, looking wildly beautiful with his messily damp hair and ruffled shirt, and Lu Han doesn't understand why he keeps torturing himself like this.

 

“You're quite obedient,” the doctor comments, patting the smaller man’s hair.. 

 

Minseok lowers his eyes, breathing erratic and palms a little sweaty. The doctor is a little bit infatuated. 

 

The Korean man was wet enough now. The taller man lowers down and disappears between his legs, so he can press his thumb inside, holding him open. He licks around it, and  nips , gently.

 

“Ah!” Minseok cries. The younger’s hands move at their own accord and tangled into the doctor’s hair, gripping ebony locks between his fingers. He was panting heavily, distracted by the way doctor’s hands wander over his body and grope at fleshier parts of his hips and ass as he ate him out into pleasure, paired with heavy licks and frantic sucking. 

 

The small man whimpers in response, blushing like mad. He thinks his hole might be twitching with the need to be filled. All the smaller man could think was  fuck, fuck, fuck, so good, put it in. 

 

Minseok squeezed his eyes shut hearing the snap of the tube cap and a clink as the doctor set it back down on the metal table. He feels cool, sticky liquid being dribbled over his ass, running down between his cheeks. 

 

The physician bites his lips at the view, he gently massaged the lube onto the stretched, leaking rim. Lu Han worked at his asshole, dipping his finger in gently and kneading inward. Pushing gradually harder, the tip of his appendage sinking inside. The petite man tried to maintain his breathing. 

 

“Tight,” he says in a scarcely audible voice, stroking at Minseok’s stomach when the younger let out a sharp inhale. 

 

Dr. Han’s finger was deeper now, eventually stopping around the first knuckle and did a circular sweep with his finger. Those mere movements cause  Minseok’s thighs to shake. 

 

Lu Han laughs, in awe of the sight of the younger’s pre-cum leaking over his belly, clear liquid pouring out of the tip, “You’re so cute.”

 

The insurance agent glares at the physician with tears welling in his eyes, red lips spilling a sequence of moans.

 

“Shut up,” he bites out, chest and face turning red. “I am not cute.”

 

Dr. Han ignores him with a happy hum and a glimmer in his eyes, massaging around the walls, slowly increasing the pressure with a ‘come hither’ motion of the finger. After loosening up, he adds another finger and thrusts, curling around fervently, searching for that spot. Minseok attempts to wildly grab at the elder man’s wrist with a gasp and looks pleadingly up at him.

 

He found it.

 

The doctor’s lips formed into a small smirk, ramming against his prostate with his two digits, sliding in and out, lewd slick noises reverberating throughout the room. The blond male shouts, he was writhing against the covers, the increase of pressure becoming far too much for him. Dr. Han was rougher than before, pressing in ways he wasn’t prepared for. 

 

It’s only two fingers but he feels full already.

 

Dr. Han mercilessly stimulates his prostate to build up his orgasm. Minseok sobs, hips jerking and body shaking uncontrollably when he releases his grasp on the physician’s hand only to scramble at his sides. 

 

The Chinese male bends lower and sucks at the feline-eyed man’s neck while driving his fingers into him, making him curse out loud. Lu Han reveled in the vigor of his response, exalting in this sensual joy that only Minseok could give him. 

 

The younger could feel any tension and stress that was built up throughout the day release in waves. 

 

Minseok convulsed in tremors as he comes, eyes rolling back and spine arching when he lets out a silent cry from lips. His eyes saw only a flash white. Heavy loads of cum shoot out from his shaft, streaming white across his stomach and chest. 

 

Lu Han, however, continues fingering him at the same pace, abusing his prostate and kneading at his inner thighs with his other hand. 

 

“Enough! Stop thrusting please!” The younger bawls, quickly grappling at his wrist once again to halt the over-stimulation. Lu Han’s fingers kept driving into him mercilessly.

 

“You’re so cruel,” Minseok sobs pitifully, tightening his hold on the elder’s wrist. At that, Lu Han looks pleased and sneers, he doesn't cease his movements much to his demise. Instead, the doctor pushes his hand forward with a harder prod at the prostrate to spite the younger, and Minseok screams, tears falling from his cheeks. 

 

Several moments later, he comes once again, spasming from the second orgasm, weak spurts of cum emptying from his cock. 

 

As he tries to catch his breath, legs still quivering, the beautiful sense of giddy euphoria lasted only momentarily. Lu Han turns Minseok over flat on his stomach, moving him effortlessly like a doll, pliant and blissed out. 

 

The physician pulls down his own boxes and pants past his own thighs, tugging his length into full hardness and slipping it between the crevice of Minseok’s pert cheeks. He rocks his hips, rutting forward while holding his cock down against the flushed rim. 

 

The younger widened his eyes in surprise, but couldn't stop the whines and soft noises he let out at the strange sensation. The hot, pulsing shape of his cock slides languidly against his softened entrance. His hole felt too raw and sensitive but he couldn't help but enjoy the slick heat rocking against his ass. 

 

The doctor was quietly moaning above him, breathing a series of mollified curses. The friction of the hardness is maddening, but enough so that Minseok is panting lightly. Lu Han’s voice is placid, encouraging murmurs against his ear, telling him that he’s doing so good  and how he comes so prettily.

 

He continued running his fingers along his patient’s back, as he ruts against him. Lu Han comes with stuttering hips, groaning out Minseok’s name. Thick, warm ropes of semen paint across his pale cheeks and lower back. The doctor could hardly hold back the temptation to smear the oozing cockhead against the dazed male’s stretched entrance. Minseok whimpers at the intrusion, trying to shift away. 

 

Once the Chinese male finished, he sits back down on the chair beside the examination bed, both of them attempting to breathe due to exertion. 

 

Minseok could hardly describe what the afterglow from the orgasm was like. It's like a relaxing, happy full body high. Even his legs couldn't stop trembling, it was the most intense one he’s ever had, the most warm and satisfying.  
 

Minseok tries to flip over his tired body to face the elder, only cringing at how gross he felt on the upholstery. 

 

The doctor didn’t say anything, and Minseok was terribly curious to look over and see if he was making any sign to leave. 

 

However, they catch other’s eyes, and Lu Han has a bashful smile tugging at his lips, sheepish as he says, “I probably should have taken you out to dinner before I did that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he does.

 

On that peculiar event, Lu Han asked for Minseok to be his boyfriend, after cleaning up. Minseok said yes heedlessly, so fast and without doubt. 

 

Several days later after getting each other’s number--  finally , they had a quaint, little dinner date at Lu Han’s apartment. It was on a Sunday night, a homemade meal paired with two cheap beers. 

 

They made it together-- mainly with Minseok helping with measurements-- and it took much longer than they both predicted because they couldn’t stop touching amongst themselves like skittish teens. It was a slightly burnt chicken bake, and Minseok later learns that Lu Han doesn’t cook very well unless it’s either a simple stew, casserole, or spaghetti. 

 

The insurance agent finds it rather charming of course. 

 

There was an excess amount of nuzzles and tepid cuddles after cleaning up and changing into their pajamas, but it was a night to rollick in. The two shared chaste pecks and kisses while watching classic films on the television. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Minseok actually laughs, all teeth and gums as they converse, Lu Han absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair, gazing at his face. He hums in delight at the sensation, a lulling touch, and it almost makes him drowsy.

 

He teased the younger for cumming so much the day he visited the clinic and the Korean man sputters. “I haven't touched myself in a long while okay?” He retorts, lowering his head to bite Lu Han’s arm.

 

Orgasming from a prostate exam and being little bitch about it was probably the most strangest yet wonderfulest thing that has ever happened, Minseok thinks. 

 

When Lu Han takes him to bed, after brushing their teeth together, he looks at the Korean male like he has brought home the most gorgeous man he’s seen in his entire life. They stare at each other for a moment, Lu Han hovering over him with his hair brushing against his face. Both of them were feeling lazy and sentimental, Lu Han lightly whispering little compliments in his ear the makes him flush blithely. The shorter male chastises him to stop, but he secretly adores that gaze, his voice, wants to keep it all to himself. 

 

Minseok finds himself getting quickly enamored by Lu Han, missing the touch of his fingers when he pulls away even in the slightest, always mumbling a small noise of disappointment. He was astonishedly addicted to his smell and warmth. The doctor snickers at the change of roles, taken by the clingy part Minseok.

 

"I think I'm loving you a bit too much," Lu Han says, cheeks blooming red from grinning too much.

 

His silly, handsome smile is pressed against Minseok’s neck and the younger lets out a light-hearted laugh before he grabs the doctor from the back of his shirt to press a gentle kiss on the side of his nose. 

 

“I’m more than okay with that,” Minseok says dismissively and then lands another one on his lips, “because I love you too,”

 

The doctor’s expression was warm and full of mirth at his response, and he lays down on the headboard of the bed, pulling Minseok into his lap. He cups his face gently with one of his palms and closes the distance. 

 

The petite male’s mouth is hot and opens easily under Lu Han’s, tongue slipping past his lips. It feels like fireworks bursting each time, nearly chest to chest with warmth spreading out between them. 

 

When the physician nips on his bottom lip and gropes the soft flesh on his hip, Minseok gasps away from the kiss for air, lightheaded, and it stirs heat from his lower abdomen. There was a hand sneaking between Minseok’s legs, palming at his crotch, and effortlessly freeing his semi-hard cock from its constraints. 

 

He strokes the younger’s length languidly, but it still makes him keen, squirming in his lap. Minseok was intoxicated by the slightest twist, those fingers drive him insane, feeling like he’s about to explode, but he just wants  more, more, and more . 

 

The doctor starts to increase his pace, pressing his digits against the sensitive spot under the head of his dick that has Minseok rutting his hips helplessly, rubbing his bottom onto the hardness underneath him. Lu Han groans, eyes fluttering to close briefly before watching the man in front of him lose to the pleasure.

 

The doctor lets the one hand on Minseok’s back slip off into his boxers to curl around the cleft of his ass, finger dipping slightly into him that leaves the Korean male draw a breath in sharply. 

 

“W-wait,” Minseok breaks the kiss, whispering against his jaw, voice hesitant and wary as he turns pink, “... Can I suck your-- can I suck you off first?”

 

Lu han stops his movements with a startled expression, blinking with subtle confusion.

 

“H-huh?” His eyes were wide, slightly concerned. He lets his hands fall onto Minseok’s hips, “Do you know how? You don’t have to, Minseok.” He says that but he looks like he really wants the younger to blow his cock, because Minseok  knows that he’s always wanted it. 

 

He remembered what he had said to him in the office, and it makes the shorter man so willingly pleased thinking back despite the butterflies in his stomach.

 

The insurance agent colors into an even darker shade, “No, but I want to. Please.”

 

And how could he say no to that? He sits up and opens his mouth to speak, but Minseok shakes his head with anxious eyes. When Lu Han swallows hard and nods, the younger gives him a reassuring peck on cheek and a modest grin, slowly removing both of their shirts with nimble fingers. 

 

The cool air made him shiver, two of them kept on their socks, but Minseok didn't mind, and moved lower while withholding eye contact. He is in love with how handsome Lu Han looks, shirtless, lips slick with his own saliva, hair mussed, and doe eyes half-lidded. 

 

It's like he wasn't even human, he’s too  unreal . His heart was thrumming through his ribcage as he faces the doctor’s lap. When Minseok grabs the length out of his pants with apprehensive fingers, his eyes widened seeing that the doctor was already terribly hard from the simple ministrations.

 

His cock is as beautiful as the rest of him and Minseok loves the feeling of it in his hands. It’s the first time he’s ever seen his dick, but he couldn't help but admire the sheer size and length. Although he’s a little distraught that  this  is going inside of him. 

 

Lu Han chuckles at his long period of staring and Minseok narrows his eyes back. He starts pumping his shaft with novice-like fingers, hesitantly forming his small hand into a tight fist, looking up at the doctor to see if he was doing okay. 

 

The elder threads his fingers through Minseok’s hair with a shaky sigh, eyes twinkling as he pets his head in encouragement. Minseok blushes, and his lips parted ingratiatingly, eyes dropping back down to the throbbing length in front of him. 

 

He moved his pink tongue and mouth up and down his shaft with small, tentative licks; running it repeatedly along the base, sucking especially hard on the head before letting his lips fluctuate and stretch around the doctor’s girth. The precum was salty but it wasn't unbearable, he was eventually getting used to it, shuddering from the taste. 

 

He slowly took the thick cock further into his small mouth, hollowing his cheeks and gets a loud groan to resonate through his ears. 

 

“God,” the elder hisses out, face immediately flushed, “You have no idea how  good  you look right now.”

 

Minseok chokes at the words, tongue flicking at the slit of Lu Han’s cock, only to have a small thrust in his mouth in response. He gags slightly, and it earns a frantic apology from the elder, but Minseok rubs at Lu Han’s stomach with one free hand, not minding the rough treatment. 

 

He could hear Lu Han’s breath quickening at each bob. It was terribly sloppy, but he can hear and feel the the harder tugs on his blond locks and the flesh going farther into the back of his throat. 

 

Minseok was on the verge of tears, trying to breathe through his nose, but he couldn't help but love the weight of Lu Han’s length flat on his tongue as well. He moves his head faster and faster to receive a harsher tug on his hair. 

 

He finds that Lu Han especially likes it when he suckles on that sensitive spot near the underside of his glands, and use his little fingers to squeeze lightly at the base. 

 

Minseok lets out a low whine when he feels a hand rubbing tenderly at the nape of his neck as Lu Han hisses out a curse. 

 

The Korean man, however, felt glee in his chest from the elder’s reactions, taking him in deeper despite his inexperience and gagging slightly, Lu Han’s cock dragging thickly between his rosy lips. The doctor groans distressingly at the sight, hips bucking unconsciously with those cat-like eyes peering up at him and saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

The smaller man was humming and moaning as he moved up and down his length. The vibrations drive him crazy and it was hard for Lu Han not to fuck into that pretty, little mouth and shove his load down his throat. 

 

But much to his surprise, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Minseok’s hand was moving behind himself. He was sneakily working his ass open with wet fingers that were from the younger’s own spit and Lu Han’s precum when he jerked him off earlier. Minseok was whimpering around the throbbing cock as he stretched his hole, eyes closed. 

 

Shit , it was a sight to behold. 

 

“Minseok, a-ah  fuck ,” the younger felt Lu Han’s actions falter, lightly tapping his cheek with a grunt, “You--you're gonna make me come.”

 

The elder slipped his length from the brunette’s red and abused mouth with a pop alongside a string of drool connecting from his purple cockhead to his puffy bottom lip. When Minseok pulls away teary-eyed, Lu Han gulps from how absolutely  debauched  the smaller looked, bangs matted to his forehead, and panting irregularly.

 

The physician wanted to ravish him until the sun rises. 

 

He doesn't let Minseok reply, and instead pulls him up to wipe at the mess on his face with his thumbs, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear, “ You're doing amazing , let me take care of you.” 

 

Lu Han gingerly makes him lay on his back with a pillow supporting his head, knowingly treating him with the sort of sweet kindness because it was his first time. He hovered over the insurance agent with a fond look in his eyes, making Minseok’s thighs sprawl open on Lu Han’s sides. 

 

He was stretching him open with lubed digits, knuckle-deep, and the Korean man’s mind felt muddled and dazed, enjoying the feeling of those fingers pressing along his tight walls again, clenching and twitching. 

 

He would have never imagined this, having sex with his male doctor, it felt so wrong and unethical, but the small man knew that he always yearned to have the physician touch him. He’s almost alarmed by the pull they have together, especially alarmed by how  good everything felt. 

 

Lu Han’s name easily spills from Minseok’s lips as he moans, eyes dark and filled with such need that it was easy to have him beg for him to touch the spot that makes him see stars. He was desperately gyrating his hips. 

 

“Lu Han, I think I'm ready,” Minseok groans out, clutching the pillow underneath his head. 

 

The physician looks at Minseok with worried eyes, but nonetheless slips his fingers out with a vulgar sound. The insurance agent unexpectedly makes a woeful clamor at the emptiness. 

 

Never in his life has he ever felt this intimidated, but also thrilled. He gulped nervously. He couldn't see Lu Han’s cock from his position but he could feel the tip nudge at his entrance. He thought he might have started panicking, but when Lu Han strokes his chest, cajoling to make him feel relaxed and loved, he  definitely whimpers when Lu Han plunges into him. 

 

He felt like he couldn't breathe, his spine quakes as the elder slid in, spreading him open and stretched wide-- he could almost feel all of Lu Han, feel his veins running along his walls. The intrusion felt unfamiliar, like he was burning, the flames silencing him into submission. 

 

Every part of his body was on fire with pleasure, heat settling on his skin because this is  much  more filling-- and thicker than Lu Han’s appendages, he was terrified by how amazing the sensation is to have the hot length inside of him, moving further to get buried deep into his ass.  

 

By the time he bottomed out, Minseok was heaving, overwhelmed and sensitive because he was already achingly hard and slowly leaking. He could see Lu Han panting shallow breaths, a low rumble escaping his throat like the younger was milking him dry from the tightness. 

 

He was gazing at Minseok so affectionately that he immediately blushed, wanting to curl away from those beautiful eyes. Minseok’s so charmed by that endearing, handsome expression. 

 

“You feeling okay?” The doctor manages to croak out, voice thick, holding Minseok's hips with a grip that nothing leaves his throat but a small, noise of contentment. 

 

The insurance agent shifts to his side a little bit more, clamping harder onto the girth and gasping from the movements. 

 

“Y-yes, keep going.” Minseok says, and he’s surprised at how sure his voice sounds.

 

Lu Han’s tests the waters, and the slow and subtle drag of his cock made him almost scream. It’s as if the elder was swelling up bigger inside of him everytime he moves. Sweat clung onto his skin, Lu Han touching places that Minseok has never imagined. 

 

His body was rocking against him, building up pace that made the blonde male’s eyes well up with more tears. He’s hooked with having his lover inside him, addicted to the way he slams his cock in and out of his entrance, lube and precum running down his thighs.

 

As the tremors began, Lu Han’s hips pumped frantically, driving hard into Minseok, he groaned out loud from the tight, wet heat enveloping his dick. 

 

The Chinese man leans over to lightly drag his teeth across Minseok’s neck, beckoning to bite, suck, and mark him. The petite man makes small noises at the pain, chest blooming a soft shade of scarlet and hickies darkening against his pale skin. 

 

The blond yelped when he was abruptly bent in half, knees jerking at the new position. The sensation of the tip of Lu Han’s cock ramming against his prostate directly had him crying, mustering small hiccups as spurts of clear fluid leaves his shaft. 

 

With a provocative glance, Lu Han gripped his thighs strongly, Minseok's curling up tightly into his own chest. The doctor was fucking him downwards into the bed with the flexibility that Minseok had no idea he had. He was hitting areas deep into his belly due to the new angle, and it had his head spinning in shambles, saliva running down his cheek.

 

Obscene sounds pervaded the room and it did nothing but urge Lu Han to continue moving with his unrelenting hips. He drops down and moans against Minseok’s lips, kissing him fervently and greedily. 

 

The smaller man was trying his best not to come, but when the doctor hits that spot,  hard with a large push forward, Minseok sobs in pleasure, tears running down his pale, red cheeks, back arching high off the bed sheets and hands scrambling to hold onto something. His head was buzzing, and heart beating wildly, because he was so close.

 

The pressure was building-- building within him, ready to surge. Ecstasy exploded into him like a fireball. But this time he loosened up and just elevated higher and higher until his pale thighs started  shaking violently, reaching that orgasmic plateau that he’s never felt before. 

 

He flinched in shock, shutting his eyes when he felt his dick jerk with long ropes of warm cum landing onto his eyebrow and eyelids. He wanted to make a small attempt to wipe at his face, but the jerk of Lu Han’s hips caused his whole mind to form into disarray. The Korean male was beginning to hate himself for having this happen again, he’s definitely going to kick Lu Han’s ass for handling his body like this. 

 

“You fucker, I'm gonna-- oh my god--” Minseok stutters out, only to let out another gasp, registering the thickness still moving inside him; his whole body was trembling from the oversensitivity. He can even feel Lu Han’s dick twitch; why does he keep doing this to him, Minseok whines.

 

“I’m not done yet, babe.” Lu Han breathes, almost laughingly, “You look great, but don’t open your eyes, it'll sting,” 

 

The younger can almost hear the impish smirk in the doctor’s tone, he was making light of Minseok’s predicament. The Korean male mumbles his disdain only to be mixed with another row of high-pitched cries. His head was thrashing against his pillow from the sensory overload, legs shaking from the spasm. 

 

Filthy words in Mandarin and Korean are carelessly slithered out of Lu Han's mouth as his thrusts become erratic and sloppy, then eventually slowing down. He was so fluid, it felt like waves of water rocking him back and forth, only to have Lu Han pushing in further and finally coming to a complete stop, spilling his load inside his lover with Minseok’s name on his lips. 

 

The Korean man moaned at the feeling of cum spurting, filling him up, it was so foreign yet oddly satisfying. The doctor drove in more shallow thrusts, pumping his hot cum in deeper. 

 

When Lu Han comes down from his high, he nearly collapses on top of the blond, but he remembers to pull out slowly, pearly white trickling out of Minseok’s reddened entrance. 

 

The Korean male shivered from the feeling, blissed, and too overly stimulated to say anything about the wetness between his legs. Embarrassingly enough, his face is still covered in his own semen, tears, and sweat. His entrance was still quivering from the intense orgasm. It was probably the most brutal one he’s ever had. 

 

With no energy left in him, he lets his legs fall down, using an exhausted hand to wrap around Lu Han’s arm and tug him into his embrace. The doctor hummed happily, head resting on Minseok’s flushed, sticky chest, getting lost in the younger’s comforting heartbeat.

 

Satisfaction radiated over their tired bodies, mouths catching as much air as they could. Minseok's heart clenches tightly, slight smile appearing when Lu Han looks up, blinking at him in endearment. He was all sweaty but he’s still dazzling. The younger feels strangely content, and strangely happy, attracted to their shared glow with his sticky body underneath the elder. 

 

During their moment of silence and heavy panting, Lu Han bursts out laughing using a free hand to clean off the mess on his face “You gave yourself a bukkake, that’s iconic. ”

 

What a way to ruin the moment. 

 

“What’s iconic is that I am going to  end  you.”

 

Lu Han grins mischievously, “You can't do that, I know you love me.”

 

“And how do you know that for sure?”

 

“Because you ate the burnt food I made you, now that's true love.”

 

Minseok wanted to smack his own forehead, but it's true, he’s falling harder and harder for the physician. He would eat anything Lu Han would give him, even if his food charred into coal. Instead, he blindly rubs his wet bangs out of his face, groggily reaching around to search for the blanket. He feels for the material, pulling it up, and cleans his face with it. 

 

“Gross,” Minseok mutters.

 

“It was cute,” Lu Han laughs unattractively, pampering small, wet kisses onto Minseok’s throat and collarbones. “I’m so glad that I’m a doctor.” 

 

“I’m  not.”

 

The physician pouts, uncharacteristically suiting his face, but not his devilish personality, “If it weren’t for my occupation we would have never met.”

 

The younger lets out small sighs, carding Lu Han’s damp hair with his fingers, mellowly agreeing, “ I guess.”

 

“Thank you, for making me feel good… since it’s my first time.” Minseok says sleepily, blood rushing to his cheeks again. 

 

The doctor peers up at the younger, eyes bright, cooing and pecking his chin, “I’ve always wanted you since the very beginning, of course I'll take care of you.” He snakes his hand to capture Minseok’s and intertwine their fingers. “I'll say it a million times.”  

 

The insurance agent finds his eyes shutting slowly, feeling Lu Han nearly purr with his fingers massaging his scalp, it's naturally relaxing. 

 

Feeling aglow with affection and joy, he nuzzled against him. He feels like going back to sleep, until the elder pinches his belly.

 

“Let’s go take a shower. I want to wash you.”

 

Minseok groans, “You filthy liar, you just want to fuck me again.”

 

Lu Han laughs loudly, seeming to be wide awake, clinging onto the smaller male tightly.

 

“You may  or may not be right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

A/N 

 

SCREAMS, I apologize for poorly written smut

 

 

And forgive me for the typos as well ;;; BUT thank you so much for reading! Also thank you to those who commented and followed me on twitter ;^; It means a lot even though I'm not great at writing, I just wanted to write xiuhan porn //weeps// I can’t stop loving them

 


End file.
